Cuando el pasado regresa
by andre102
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo no sabes hacia dónde ir? ¿Cómo continuar cuando tu vida está hecha añicos? y sobretodo cómo cuidar de una niña que acaba de ver la muerte de su madre y que apenas logra comprender la oscuridad que la rodea...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

En el bosque había una casita, adentrada en las profundidades, fuera de la vista de los demás, y aunque era bastante pequeña, dentro de ella se desprendía un calor de hogar enorme.

Las personas que la habitaban, para ser más exactos dos chicas y una pequeña niña, trataban de salir adelante y comenzar una nueva vida dejándolo todo atrás, los perjuicios, las tristezas, el miedo, la soledad, el maltrato... Solo querían dejar los malos tragos y horribles recuerdos atrás para iniciar una nueva vida junto al lado de la pequeña.

Al parecer la vida tiene otros planes, su pasado regresa y está vez llega destruyendo todo a su paso, los recuerdos felices que deseaban construir se fueron en un soplo y todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

¿Qué hacer cuando no sabes hacia dónde ir? ¿Cómo continuar cuando tu vida está hecha añicos? y sobretodo cómo cuidar de una niña que acaba de ver la muerte de su madre y que apenas logra comprender la oscuridad que la rodea...


	2. Presentimientos

**Bella Pov**

Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en una silla, dibujando el paisaje que se veía a través de mi ventana, trazo las líneas de todo aquello que veo, el cielo está pintado de un hermoso azul, el sol se refleja en el bosque y los árboles parecen cobrar vida, el color verde es majestuoso frente a los demás colores, todo es sacado como de ensueño.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan abstraída hasta que siento que alguien toca mi hombro

-Tía Bella ¿qué es lo que dibujas?- pregunta una pequeña niña con su linda voz inocente

-Un paisaje cariño ¿quieres ver?- le preguntó

-¡Sí!- dice asintiendo emocionada, así que la siento sobre mis piernas y le muestro el dibujo

-Es hermoso, muy muy lindo- dice aplaudiendo

-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta mucho!- dice dando pequeños saltitos en mis piernas así que puse mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para que no fuera a caerse

-Entonces es tuyo, te lo regalo- le dije causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-¡Gracias! te prometo que lo cuidaré- me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sé que lo harás cielo- le dije acariciando sus cabellos y perdiéndome en su delicioso olor característico de la infancia

Escuche unos pasos acercándose y a alguien entrar a mi habitación

-Aquí están las dos, ya está preparado el almuerzo, llevaba tiempo llamándolas- dijo mi hermana entrando a la habitación sonriéndonos a ambas

-Lo siento no te escuchamos- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, cuando estás dibujando todo el mundo desparece para ti- me dice acercándose a mí para luego darle un beso a Maddison

-¡Mami! mira lo que la tía Bella me regalo ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?- pregunta Maddison, mi pequeña sobrina

-Es verdad mi vida, es muy hermoso- dice mi hermana mirándome

-Oh, de acuerdo, no es para tanto, mejor vamos a comer que muero de hambre- dije tomando a Maddison en mis brazos y dirigiéndome con ella y mi hermana al comedor

Nuestra casa era pequeña, constaba de dos plantas en la primera estaban la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar y en la segunda planta se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño, estaba adentrada en el bosque y era lo mejor para no estar a la vista de los demás, eso no nos convenía, pero aun cuando la casa no es tan grande no puede haber un hogar mejor para nosotras, vivo con mi hermana Samantha y su hija, mi pequeña sobrina Maddison, la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguna de nosotras, sobre todo para Samantha, digamos que no tomó las mejores decisiones, pero ella no se arrepiente de nada ya que esas decisiones trajeron consigo a Maddison que es la luz de nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Samantha empezó a servir el almuerzo, que por cierto, se veía delicioso, mientras comíamos noté a mi hermana algo inquieta

-¿Te pasa algo Samie?- le pregunté, sus nervios estaban alterando los míos

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes- me contestó y eso causó que yo la mirara fijamente

-Eres mi hermana, te conozco y sé que algo te está pasando ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?- le pregunté tomando una de sus manos

Samantha solo dirigió su vista a Maddison que estaba jugando con los cubiertos mientras comía con sus pequeñas manitos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de mi hermana, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, por el contrario, estaba cargada de tristeza

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Samantha?- le dije preocupada

-Es solo que me siento como aquél día, es como un mal presentimiento, como sí algo malo fuera a suceder- me dijo mientras una lagrima descendía por su rostro mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras, ese día fue el que marco nuestras vidas, y Samantha se la había pasado inquieta, es como si supiera cuando la tragedia se avecina

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunte con la voz ahogada

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que nada malo les pasé a ti o a Maddie, ustedes son mi vida y si algo les pasara jamás me lo perdonaría, es por mí que estamos en esta situación- dijo intentando controlar el llanto para que Maddie no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Samie, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa, no es culpa de ninguna de nosotras dos, es culpa de ellos- le dije apretando su mano

-Sí, si es mi culpa Bella, si tan solo yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, él no hubiera muerto y ninguna de nosotras estaríamos en peligro- me dice mientras se le hace imposible contener las lagrimas

-No, no es tu culpa, tu solo eras una niña, ¿cómo lo ibas a saber?- le dije mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas

-Bella, prométeme, por todo el amor que me tienes que cuidaras a Maddie y no dejarás que nada le pase, ella no tiene la culpa de mis malas decisiones, ni ella ni tu tienen porque pagar por mis errores- me dijo mirándome con desesperación

-Sabes que Maddie también es mi vida y jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a ella, pero sólo no hables como si te fueras a ir, no lo hagas- le dije mientras una lágrima escurría por mi mejilla

-Hermanita, siento que algo va a suceder, el miedo me consume y sólo quiero que me prometas que tú y Maddie siempre estarán a salvo, Bella tu siempre has tenido la fuerza y perseverancia que a mí me hacen falta, eres determinada y luchadora, eres todo lo que yo nunca fui, eres la única persona en quién confío- me dice con voz suave

-Samantha, no hables así, parece como si fueras a...- no terminé de decir la palabra, no soy capaz de hacer el simple hecho de pensar en que mi hermana ya no estará conmigo me destroza el alma

-A morir- me dice con una sonrisa- Bella, la muerte ha estado a mí alrededor durante toda mi vida, de hecho no le tengo miedo y cuando venga estaré más que preparada para recibirla, lo único que me preocupa son tú y Maddie, necesito saber que estarán seguras sin mí, que continuarán con sus vidas y serán felices, que cuidarás de mi niña y harás de ella la persona que siempre hemos querido, que la apartarás de todo el mal que la rodea y tu conseguirás cumplir tus sueños sin importar cuántos obstáculos ponga el destino en tu camino, tus los lograrás atravesar y salir victoriosa de todos, no importa cuán difíciles parezcan las cosas siempre recuerda que hay una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad- me dice con una gran sonrisa y yo mientras tanto siento que el corazón se me va a salir del cuerpo, esta sin duda era una despedida, Samantha lo sabía y yo también, solo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a admitirlo

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que tú me estás pidiendo, pero por favor prométeme tu a mí que no te rendirás tan fácil, que lucharás por tu vida, por ti, por Maddie, por mí... - le dije al borde de la desesperación

-Haré todo lo posible- me dijo soltando mi mano

-Mami ¿por qué tú y la tía Bella están llorando? yo las quiero mucho, no lloren porque también lloraré- nos dice Maddie con un pequeño y dulce puchero sacándonos de nuestra conversación

-No te preocupes bebé, la tía Bella y tu mami son unas lloronas- le dijo Samantha mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla a Maddison- Pero prométeme algo, cuándo veas que la tía Bella llora tú le darás un gran gran abrazo y le darás un beso, le recordarás que las cosas siempre van a estar bien y que juntas pueden salir adelante ¿de acuerdo cariño?- mi sobrina la miro confundida sin embargo su pequeña cabecita logró comprender todo

-Te lo prometo mami, Maddie se encargará de hacer feliz a la tía Bella- le dijo mi sobrina a Samantha

-Eso espero cariño, siempre recuerda esa promesa. Ahora ¿por qué no vas a ver televisión?- le dijo mi hermana y Maddie de inmediato fue a la sala a ver caricaturas, mi hermana se levantó de su asiento y empezó a sacar unos papeles de algunos cajones y los empacó en una mochila. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada confundida porque de inmediato me dijo lo que eran

-Esta mochila contiene pasaportes, algo de dinero, y algunos documentos serán necesarios- me dijo dejándome más confundida aún

-¿Para qué la necesitaremos?- le pregunté

-Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar- fue su respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Samantha? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- le dije preocupada

-No es nada Bella, sólo pienso que en cualquier momento tendremos que irnos de este lugar y lo mejor es estar preparadas- me dijo esquivando mi mirada

-Esto va más allá de un presentimiento- le dije causando que me mirara esta vez y lo que vi en sus ojos no me gustó- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

-¿Podemos hablar de ello en la noche?- dijo y la mire acusadoramente- Por favor- suplicó, así que decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Trate de olvidar lo que había pasado y solo concentrarme en mi hermana y mi sobrina, estábamos todas en la sala, Maddie había insistido en que debíamos de leerle cuentos y jugar con ella, así que la tarde estuvo llena de risas y bromas por parte de mi pequeña niña. Cuando llegó la noche Samantha le puso su pijama a Maddie, hizo que se lavara los dientes y la arropó en su cama haciendo que la pequeña se quedara dormida de inmediato.

Una vez que Maddie se quedó dormida Samantha me dijo que necesitábamos hablar, así que fuimos a mi habitación y ambas nos sentamos en mi cama

-Bella quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, te agradezco por estar conmigo y nunca desfallecer, perdóname por arrebatarte tu vida y enrollarte en toda está mierda, pero quiero que sepas que tú y Maddie son mi corazón al que protegeré con uñas y garras para mantenerlo a salvo- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-Yo también te quiero Samie, nunca me he arrepentido de estar a tu lado y mucho menos te culpo por todo lo que ha pasado, por el contrario, tú me has protegido, si no fuera por ti yo…- no fui capaz de terminar la oración aún es demasiado doloroso recordar - Eres mi hermana, y ambas somos víctimas del destino- le dije secándole una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla

-Bells, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, eres mi hermanita pequeña, desde que naciste supe que tenía que cuidarte y apartarte de todo el peligro que nos acechaba a ambas, pero hice todo lo contrario, te puse en riesgo muchas veces por culpa de mi estupidez, pero aun así quiero que sepas que mientras esté a mi alcance nada te sucederá ni a ti ni a Maddie- me dijo causando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me hables así, como si fueras a dejarnos, ¿que se supone que haría yo sin ti Samantha?- le dije mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a descender

-¡Vivir! ¡Tienes que continuar viviendo!- me dijo tomándome de los hombros haciendo que mi vista se posara en su rostro-jamás vuelvas a decir que no sabrás que hacer si yo no estoy, te quiero Bella y sé que tú también me quieres, pero no puedes abandonar tu vida por otra persona, ni siquiera por aquella a la que más amas, tienes que seguir con tu vida por muy dura que sea ¿me entiendes?

-No es tan fácil Samantha- le contesté

-Por supuesto que no es fácil, nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero debes ser consciente de que el mundo no se detendrá si yo falto, y lo que más me gustaría es que logres cumplir todos tus sueños, que puedas salir a cualquier lugar sin tener que esconderte y que sigas siendo fuerte por las personas que te necesitan- me dijo mi hermana dándome una sonrisa- prométeme que lo harás Belli

-Está bien, te lo prometo, pero aun no entiendo porque me dices todo esto, nada te va a suceder- le dije causando que ella se tensara

-Nadie puede garantizar eso, últimamente me he sentido nerviosa, siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando, me he vuelto más paranoica de lo normal y tengo esta sensación de que algo va a suceder, por eso es que mañana mismo saldremos de aquí, ya tengo todo listo- me respondió mientras yo la miraba con los ojos abiertos

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tendríamos que irnos?- le dije empezándome a enfadar

-No te enojes Bella, es por nuestro bien- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-¿A dónde se supone que iremos?- pregunté calmadamente

-Hay personas que pueden ayudarnos, viven en Forks y son de confianza-me contestó Samantha

-¿Y quién se supone que es?- le pregunté confundida, mi hermana no confiaba en nadie más que no fuera en mí y esto se me hacía extraño

-¿Te acuerdas de Josh y su hermano Diego?- preguntó Samie con una sonrisa

-Si por supuesto que me acuerdo, Josh era el mejor amigo de Justin- le contesté y de inmediato una sombra de dolor se plantó en la mirada de mi hermana

-Sí, es él- me dijo agachando su cabeza

-Perdóname Samie, sé que es difícil para ti hablar de Justin- le dije apenada

-No te preocupes, ya no me es tan doloroso recordarlo, sólo que a veces me preguntó cómo serían las cosas si él estuviera aquí, qué pensaría de Maddie, en fin... no me prestes atención- me dijo haciendo una mueca triste

-Seguro que amaría a Maddie, ¿quién no podría hacerlo? y diría que se siente orgulloso de ti, eres más valiente de lo que crees Samie- le dije causando que me diera una sonrisa

-Gracias Bells- me contestó- creo que será mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos que hacer un largo viaje

-Está bien Samie, pero la próxima vez comunícame las cosas con tiempo - le dije fingiendo estar enojada causando que ella me sacara la lengua mientras salía de la habitación para ir a dormir junto a Maddie.

Luego de que me quedé sola en mi habitación, empecé a recoger todos mis dibujos y los empaqué en una mochila junto con las cosas importantes que debía llevar conmigo a Forks, luego de que tenía todo empacado me acordé del dibujo que estaba haciendo esta tarde, Maddie lo había dejado en la sala, así que decidí bajar y buscar el dibujo para empacarlo también

La sala estaba en penumbras, pero aun así sabía en qué lugar había dejado Maddie el dibujo, cuando lo encontré empecé a subir las escaleras, de pronto escuché un ruido que provenía de afuera, esto hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, así que trate de tranquilizarme, tal vez pudo ser el viento y yo estoy algo paranoica, seguí subiendo las escaleras y escuché de nuevo algunas pisadas desde afuera, esto no me gustaba para nada, nuestra casa estaba bastante alejada, el vecindario más cercano estaba a diez minutos caminando, eso me ponía más nerviosa, no era nada bueno, así que decidí subir rápido y despertar a Samantha, cuando llegué a la segunda planta me dirigí al dormitorio de mi hermana y mi sobrina ambas se encontraban dormidas, llamé a Samantha teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Maddie, mi hermana abrió los ojos desorientada

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me preguntó mie hermana sentándose en la cama

-Hay alguien afuera, escuché ruidos- cuando dije esto mi hermana se paró de inmediato y con cautela miro por la ventana de la habitación que daba vista hacia la parte delantera de la casa, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación y su cara se alarmó

-Ve a tu habitación y toma lo más importante- me dijo mirándome alterada haciéndome preocupar- ¡rápido Bella!- me gritó haciéndome reaccionar, corrí a mi habitación y tome la mochila que había alistado hace un rato, abrí el armario y rápidamente saqué una pequeña maleta con ropa que siempre tenía preparada por si teníamos que irnos de improviso, cuando tomé todas mis cosas fui a la habitación de mi hermana, la encontré vistiendo a Maddie, a su lado estaban dos maletas, pero ambas eran de mi sobrina

-¿Dónde están tus maletas Samantha?- le dije haciendo que ella me mirara

-No las necesitaré- me contestó causando que un nudo en mi garganta apareciera- Yo no iré con ustedes Bella

-¡Qué! ¡A que te refieres con que no irás!- le grité preocupando a Maddie

-¿Por qué no vas a ir con nosotras mami?- preguntó mi sobrina al borde del llanto

-No puedo ir cariño- le dijo acariciándole su pequeña carita

-¿Me abandonaras como nos abandonó papi?- preguntó Maddison ocasionando las lágrimas de mi hermana

-Papi no nos abandonó cariño, el hizo todo lo posible por mantenernos a salvo, él te quería mucho a pesar de que no te conoció, dio su vida para que nada te sucediera y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo cielo, no puede sucederte nada amor- le dijo dándole un beso

-¿Samantha, quién está afuera?- le pregunté temerosa

-Andrew y Luke- me dijo causando que mi cuerpo se tensara

-Él está aquí, ellos son sus escoltas, ¿cómo nos encontraron?- le pregunté alterada

-Tranquilízate Bella, necesito que me escuches claramente- dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros- tú debes de huir con Maddie, ambas deben de lograr salir con vida de aquí

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya te diste por vencida?- le pregunté llenándome de coraje

-No me importa si crees que soy cobarde Bella, no me importa dar mi vida por las personas que más quiero, no me estoy rindiendo, prometí que cuidaría de ambas y eso estoy haciendo- me dijo dándome una mirada dulce haciéndome sentir mal por mi actitud, habíamos discutido montones de veces por lo mismo

-No quiero que mueras, no quiero que nos dejes- le dije llorando- Sólo tengo 17 años, no puedo enfrentar todo esto sola- le dije rompiéndome tú dices que soy fuerte, pero no lo soy, tengo miedo Samie

-Eres fuerte Bella, más de lo que tú y todos han creído, necesito que ustedes estén bien, es la única forma en que yo estaré en paz. Siempre estaré contigo hermanita, esa también es una promesa, debes de seguir con tu vida Belli, recuérdalo; eso me haría feliz, cuida de mi hija y sobre todo jamás te llenes de odio Bella, no cometas mí mismo error, las cosas malas algún día tienen que pagarse, tu no ganas nada odiando a alguien a quién tú ni siquiera le importas, no te desgastes, olvida todo y empieza desde cero, sé feliz, ten una familia y una grandiosa vida, es lo que yo deseo para ti- me dijo dándome un beso y un abrazo, transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mí

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo- le dije dándole una sonrisa- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Ellos están abajo y no podremos huir, además ¿qué es lo que están tramando? Al parecer han estado alrededor de la casa por bastante rato y no han hecho nada- le dije confundida,_ él _no quería muertas a todas y no perdería la oportunidad de asesinarnos de inmediato

-Tu huirás con Maddie, se suben al auto y salen por el garaje , mientras yo hago todo lo posible para que no las vean a ustedes, ellos saben que no tenemos escapatoria, nadie nos escucharía si pidiéramos ayuda, sólo están esperando el momento para atacarnos- me dijo Samantha entregándome la mochila en la que había metido los documentos esta mañana, de inmediato la coloqué en uno de mis hombros mientras en el otro tenía la mochila con mis dibujos, tomé la maleta que tenía mi ropa y tomé una de las pequeñas maletas de Maddie, es todo lo que podía llevar, así que Samantha tomó la otra maleta y sujetó la mano de Maddie mientras empezábamos a bajar las escaleras con cautela, aunque ellos sabían que nosotras estábamos dentro de la casa no queríamos que se dieran cuenta de que pensábamos huir, por ello no encendimos las luces. Nadie sabía que la casa tenía un garaje más que nosotras, de hecho no era un garaje, simplemente un cuarto que está ubicado en la planta baja y que utilizamos para guardar nuestro auto, bajamos hasta la cocina y al lado de esta había una puerta que nos comunicaba con nuestro garaje, ahí estaba un pequeño auto, para ser más exactos un Smart Fortwo, es el único auto que cabía en el cuarto, cuando llegamos abrimos las puertas del auto y guardamos las maletas en la cajuela, no era muy amplia, pero tenía el espacio necesario para nuestras cosas, una vez que guardamos todo Samantha se agacho para estar a la altura de Maddie

-Mi niña- Samantha abrazó a Maddie mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro- Bebé, quiero que me escuches bien, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo y Maddie asintió- Te amo, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?- le preguntó

-Si mami- le respondió Samantha

-Bien, quiero que siempre la recuerdes y la lleves en tu corazón, hazle caso a tu tía Bella, quiero que seas una buena niña, no importa lo que pase tu siempre estarás en mi corazón y mi alma, tú y tú tía Bella ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Samantha mientras le llenaba la cara de besos a mi sobrina. Afuera se escuchaban pasos y ruidos más fuertes, seguro ya venían por nosotras

-Llegó el momento, Bella en la mochila azul están todos los documentos y dinero necesario para que lleguen a Forks, ahí encontraras toda la información que necesitas- me dijo susurrándome- No te detengas por nada del mundo, no importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que veas, tu sólo debes conducir y largarte lo más pronto de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- me preguntó Samie a lo que yo asentí

-Te quiero Samantha, gracias por cuidar de mí, por ser la única persona que me quiso incondicionalmente, jamás te he culpado por nada y quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas, sea lo que sea que pase, jamás me arrepentiré de haber tomado la decisión de huir contigo- le dije abrazándola- Siempre has sido y serás mi modelo a seguir, no puede haber tenido una hermana mejor

-Siempre juntas Bells- me dijo mi hermana abrazándome fuerte para luego separarse de mí y cargar a Maddie para sentarla en el auto mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-Te amo pequeña, eres mi mejor decisión- le dijo dándole un último beso y colocando en su cuello una cadena

Sin querer perder más tiempo me subí al auto en el asiento del conductor y lo encendí, mientras Samantha abría la puerta de nuestro garaje sin hacer ruido, cuando lo hizo se acercó a la mí

-aún no puedes salir, te descubrirían y no te daría ni siquiera tiempo de llegar a la carretera, haré que ellos entren a la casa y luego tu saldrás- me dijo

-¿Cómo sabré cuando salir?- le pregunté confundida

-Te daré una señal- me contestó mientras se alejaba del auto y empezaba a caminar por todo el garaje buscando algo, cuando lo encontró se acercó de nuevo a mí

-debes estar atenta Bella, si te descuidas ambas pueden morir- me dijo Samantha

-espera ¿cómo sé cuál es la señal?- le pregunté algo nerviosa

-Simplemente la reconocerás- fue su última respuesta antes de salir del garaje con dos botes de gasolina en sus manos por la puerta de la cocina, el cuarto quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa, por eso Andrew y Luke no se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí, ellos estaban en la parte delantera sólo rogaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que estábamos aquí.

Espere unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el martilleo de mi corazón, ni siquiera Maddie decía nada, se mantenía callada, pero podía notar su miedo, decidí tomar una de sus pequeñas manitos y acariciarla para tratar de calmarla un poco. De pronto sentí un enorme ruido, parece que rompieron la puerta de la entrada de la casa

-¡Donde están malditas bastardas!- gritó una voz que reconocí de inmediato… era él, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, aún recordaba todo lo que nos hizo a Samantha y a mí antes de escaparnos, me dio ganas de vomitar de sólo recordarlo- ¡No tienen escapatoria perras!- siguió gritando mientras escuchaba como se rompían montones de cosas- ¡Samantha da la cara estúpida zorra!

-¡Ya te escuché Charlie!- le contestó Samantha y yo me tensé de inmediato, deteste no estar ahí para ella, odiaba no poder ayudarla, escuché como Charlie se reía fuertemente, mientras yo sostenía con fuerza el volante

-¡Aquí estás perra! ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Las dos tienen cuentas que pagarme- gritó Charlie

Al parecer Samantha le contestó algo, pero no lo escuché, simplemente oí el golpe que le había propinado Charlie

-¡Crees que me tragaré esa basura! ¡Sé que Isabella debe de estar contigo! ¡Además, donde está tu asquerosa bastarda!- hablo Charlie mientras le daba otro golpe a Samantha- ¡No sabes el asco que me da que hayas tenido una hija de ese maldito!

-¡ya te dije que no sé dónde está Isabella, ella se fue y nunca tuve noticias de ella!-le gritó Samantha de vuelta

-¡Donde está tu bastarda! ¡Dímelo! – exigió Charlie mientras escuchaba como mi hermana gritaba del dolor haciendo que mi corazón se rompa de la agonía

-¡la di en adopción!- contestó y de inmediato escuché otro grito de dolor, fije mi vista en Maddie y la vi derramar lágrimas en silencio, todo esto me dolía tanto, me sentía tan terriblemente frustrada del dolor, no podía hacer nada para consolar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. De pronto escuché un grito ensordecedor

-¡Hija de perra! ¡Andrew, Luke! ¡Sostengan a esta perra, le voy a dar su merecido!- cuando Charlie dijo eso el aire me empezó a faltar, de pronto escuche otro grito desgarrador, pero esta vez era de Andrew, escuché que alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras, debía ser Samantha, luego escuché Charlie y sus hombres subían las escaleras también, las puertas eran golpeadas fuertemente

-¡No lograrás escaparte!- gritó Charlie colérico

-¡¿Y quién dijo que quería escaparme?! ¡Sólo te voy a devolver al infierno del que nunca debiste haber salido!- Samantha gritó y supe que debía salir de inmediato, pise el acelerador y salí del garaje rápidamente, tuve que darle la vuelta a la casa para llegar a la carretera, en frente de la casa estaban parqueada una enorme camioneta, aunque no me detuve a mirarla, seguí conduciendo para no perder tiempo de pronto escuché una enorme explosión que me heló la sangre, me fije en el retrovisor y la casa estaba en llamas, las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro, pero aun así no me detuve seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la carretera…

* * *

**Sé que este primer capítulo está algo extraño pero por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia, pronto ira tomando algo de forma**

**Los personajes no son de mi autoria, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los adapto a la historia**

**Espero sus reviews y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentarios, opiniones, etc**

**Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos :)  
**


	3. Otra Mariposa Rota

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los pido prestados para ponerlos en otro contexto y darle vida a otra historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Otra Mariposa Rota**_

**Bella POV**

Llevaba un largo tiempo conduciendo, trataba de mantener enfocada mi vista en la carretera, de ubicarme en el espacio y la realidad, pero todo parecía tan lejano a mí, no sentía mi cuerpo ni mi mente, sólo escuchaba un constante aturdimiento en mis oídos, es como si estuviera flotando en una perseverante búsqueda por hallar cualquier cosa que me permitiera respirar, tomar este terrible dolor de mi alma y mi corazón y mandarlo muy lejos, pero no era así; no podía destruir el dolor… sin embargo el dolor si me estaba destruyendo a mí; me asfixiaba con sus terribles brazos mientras un enorme nudo se formaba en mi garganta. _¿Cómo nos encontraron?_ Era la pregunta que se repetía en mi cabeza a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras intentaba hallar una respuesta.

Ese maldito animal ha arruinado nuestra vida una vez más, por su culpa Samantha perdió a Justin, yo perdí a mi hermana y Maddie perdió a su mamá… al pensar en esto mi mente se volvió aún más caótica, dirigí mi vista a mi sobrina y desee tomar el lugar de Samantha, ella debería estar aquí con Maddie, siendo fuerte y con vida… mi hermana tenía todo el derecho de estar con su hija, ella tenía a alguien que la necesitaba, yo por el contrario no le era indispensable a nadie, yo debí haber estado en esa explosión…

-Lo siento mucho cariño- le dije con voz rasposa a mi sobrina, mientras tomaba una de sus manos dándome cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, de inmediato me alarme

-¿Por qué mami no vino con nosotras?- me preguntó con su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse más fuertemente haciendo que mi preocupación empezara a aumentar- ¡Volvamos por ella!- empezó a gritarme- ¡Quiero a mamá!

-No podemos volver amor, es muy peligroso - le contesté cerrando fuertemente mis ojos por la agonía que sentía en este momento, definitivamente lo sentía, lamentaba no haber tomado el lugar de Samantha y quitarle la oportunidad a Maddie de tener una mamá- Mamá quería que tu estuvieras bien, ella nos salvó cielo- traté de explicarle, pero ¿Cómo le dices a una niña de cinco años que su madre está muerta?

-¡Quiero a mamá! ¡La quiero ahora! ¡Vuelve por ella! – siguió gritando mientras soltaba mi mano y empezaba a jalar la manija del auto para intentar abrirlo, agradecí que la puerta estuviera asegurada, porque no podría soportar una tragedia más

-¡Maddie debes quedarte quieta! ¡Por favor! – empecé a decirle suplicante, el aire empezó a faltarme, esta situación me estaba rebasando, no sabía cómo calmar a Maddie, ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos estaba haciendo para continuar conduciendo- Yo también quiero tener a Samie de vuelta, también quiero ir por ella, pero no es posible Maddison, tenemos que dejar a mami- le dije mientras mis palabras me apuñalaban fuertemente

-¡Tu no quieres a mamá! ¡La vas a dejar sola!- gritó mi sobrina haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por mis mejillas, las sequé rápidamente para seguir conduciendo

-Yo amo a tu mamá- le contesté tristemente con voz temblorosa, por supuesto que quería a Samantha, era mi hermana; mi confidente, la única persona que estuvo conmigo y entendía mi dolor, me sentía tan miserable al dejar que ella se enfrentara sola a ese monstruo, siempre prometimos cuidarnos y yo fallé. Maddie enfocó su mirada en mí y empezó a calmarse, ya no se estaba moviendo y su llanto se convirtió en un bajo hipido

-Ella… no volverá ¿verdad?- preguntó mordiendo sus pequeños labios mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Me temo que no Maddie, ella ya no volverá- le dije tomando de nuevo una de sus manos, mi sobrina simplemente asintió mientras apretaba mi mano fuertemente y continuaba llorando

-Está bien - me dijo acurrucándose en el asiento del auto sin soltar mi mano, y entonces me di cuenta, ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, no puedo concentrarme en el _qué hubiera podido ser, _descubrí que si tenía a alguien que me necesitaba, Samantha me confió su tesoro más valioso y no iba a defraudarla, no otra vez, jamás permitiría que Maddie pagara de nuevo las consecuencias del terror que nos rodeaba, la protegería de todo, es una promesa, porque ella merece lo mejor y mi hermana merece tranquilidad, sea donde sea que se encuentre…

Estaba bastante tarde, pero aun así había muchos autos en la carretera. Dirigí mí vista a Maddie y la vi hecha bolita mientras dormía, su cara aún conservaba los rastros de su llanto; mi ser se estremeció al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, no podía dejar que mi niña pasara toda la noche en el auto, seguí conduciendo tratando de encontrar algún lugar en el que nos pudiéramos quedar.

Decidí mantener mi vista alerta para hallar algún sitio decente en el cual pasar la noche. Después de unos pocos kilómetros más, vi un letrero con luces de neón que contenía la palabras "Motel Honey Hale" decidí aparcar el auto en el estacionamiento del Motel, habían varios autos estacionados y unas cuantas personas transcurrían por el lugar, apagué el auto, tomé algo de dinero que tenía guardado en un pequeño cajón y luego me bajé, cerré la puerta para después dirigirme al lado contrario y sacar a Maddie, se me dificultó un poco bajarla sin despertarla, pero finalmente lo hice, escondí su cabecita en mi cuello para que el frío no golpeara en su rostro y me encaminé hacia la entrada del motel

Entré con Maddie en mis brazos al recinto y una pequeña campanilla colocada arriba de la puerta anunció nuestra presencia, la mirada de una chica se posó en nosotras, ella era bastante bonita, con cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, piel blanca y una sonrisa amable, o bueno, un intento de ella, ya que el enorme golpe en su mejilla derecha hacía que pareciera una pequeña mueca, al parecer era reciente porque su cara estaba bastante hinchada y el lado derecho de su rostro se estaba tornando morado, era una lástima que una chica tan hermosa fuera víctima de la violencia, recordé lo que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que vivir y una ola de rabia, sufrimiento y dolor me atravesó el cuerpo, alejé los terribles pensamientos que me abordaban y miré a mi alrededor, el lugar era bastante decente para ser un motel de carretera, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores blanco y ocre, a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña mesa de centro con dos sofás blancos a su alrededor y en medio de estos se encontraba una maseta que sostenía a una larga planta de un verde vibrante que le daba luz a todo el lugar, a mi lado derecho habían unas escaleras negras en forma de caracol que comunicaban a la primera planta con el piso de arriba y en el centro estaba el mostrador donde se encontraba la chica que me miraba analíticamente, no le presté atención a su escrutinio y me acerqué a ella mirándola directamente a sus ojos, lo que causó que ella bajara su mirada e intentara esconder un poco su golpe con el cabello _¿cuántas veces yo hice lo mismo? _Pensé tristemente

-Hola, Buenas noches- le dije suavemente mientras ella me contestaba tímidamente

-Buenas noches, bienvenidas al Honey Hale ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- contestó alzando su mirada con un aire desafiante, eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero entendí su reacción, me embargó una sensación de admiración por esta chica, era fuerte, lo acaba de demostrar

-Necesito una habitación por esta noche- le dije sin cambiar mi tono de voz suave, entendía a esta chica más de lo que ella se podría imaginar –Si pudieras ayudarme a conseguir algo que sea barato te lo agradecería mucho- cuando dije esto su mirada se volvió más amable

-Tengo una habitación que es barata, pero es algo pequeña- dijo dándome una mueca de disculpa dirigiendo su vista hacia la niña que tenía entre mis brazos

-Eso estaría perfecto, en realidad no importa de qué tamaño sea, nos iremos temprano - dije agradecida de encontrar algo barato, no podía darme el lujo de gastar mucho dinero

-De acuerdo, entonces son 20 dólares- dijo dejándome sorprendida, esperaba que fuera barato pero no tanto, cuando Samie y yo nos quedábamos en lugares como estos lo mínimo que nos cobraban eran 35 dólares, maniobré para sostener a mi sobrina con un brazo y entregarle el dinero, luego ella tomó unas llaves que estaban colgadas en una repisa- Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación- dijo amablemente mientras salía del mostrador, estaba vestida sencillamente, tenía puestos unos vaqueros y una blusa verde acompañados por unos tenis negros, era bastante alta y tenía un gran porte, podría ser modelo si quisiera; empecé a seguirla, subimos por las escaleras en forma de caracol para llegar al segundo piso; pasamos por varias habitaciones y nos detuvimos en una que tenía marcado el número 7, la chica abrió la puerta y luego me tendió las llaves- Esta es la habitación, espero que te resulte cómoda, mi nombre es Rosalie y puedes buscarme para cualquier cosa que necesites

-Muchas gracias Rosalie, mi nombre es Bella, te agradezco mucho por tu hospitalidad- le dije con una sonrisa sincera a lo que ella contestó con otra

-Está bien, te dejo descansar- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego girarse y caminar alejándose. Entré a la habitación y aunque como dijo Rosalie era bastante pequeña también era muy acogedora, había una cama de dos plazas con un edredón blanco y almohadas enfundadas en una tela de algodón roja, frente a ésta se encontraba una mesita de noche con un despertador encima de ella y una lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, unos cuantos centímetros arriba se hallaba un televisor pegado a la pared, me dirigí de inmediato hasta la cama y acosté con cuidado a Maddie para no despertarla, la cubrí con el edredón y me tumbé junto a ella segundos después de haber apagado la lámpara.

Trate de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos miles de imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder me atacaban, me fijé en el despertador y me di cuenta que eran las dos y media de la mañana, hace cuatro horas perdí a mi hermana, apreté mis ojos fuertemente

-¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué haces que pase por esta prueba tan difícil? De todo lo que he vivido esto sin duda será lo más doloroso de afrontar-dije en un susurro -¿qué camino se supone que debo tomar?- pregunté a la nada esperando que alguien me contestara, lancé un profundo suspiro y llevé mis manos al cabello de Maddie- Lamento haber fallado Samie, no cumplí mi promesa, no te protegí –las lágrimas empezaron a invadir mis ojos de nuevo, pasaba mis dedos por el cabello de Maddie tratando de tranquilizarme, todavía me era difícil asimilar lo que ocurrió, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera sé si todos murieron, si ella realmente está muerta, una pequeña llama de esperanza me invadió, Samantha era inteligente tal vez pudo escapar antes de provocar la explosión, rápidamente sacudí mis pensamientos, no había ninguna probabilidad de que Samantha estuviera viva, no podía darme falsos alientos.

Odiaba a esas personas, siempre me han quitado a todo aquello que he querido, nunca tuvieron misericordia con nosotras, aun siendo sus propias hijas, su sangre. Disfrutaban al ver que sufríamos, que podían desquitarse con nosotras por lo miserables que eran sus vidas, en toda nuestra niñez jamás fuimos tratadas bien, jamás escuchamos un te quiero por parte de nadie…

_**Flash Back  
**__  
La chica del servicio me había puesto un lindo vestido rosa, cepilló mi cabello y lo decoró con una diadema blanca y por último me colocó unos pequeños zapatos blancos de charol; cuando terminó de arreglarme tomó una de mis manos y salimos de mi habitación, bajamos las enormes escaleras que nos llevaban a la primera planta de la mansión y nos dirigimos al comedor, mi hermanita Samie ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa, tenía puesto un vestido azul al igual que el color de sus bonitos ojos y también tenía una diadema blanca que se veía muy linda en su cabello rubio, mi mamá estaba sentada junto a Samie, vestía elegantemente, tenía un vestido negro y unos zapatos rojos, aunque hace pocos días me regañó diciéndome que eran tacones, su rostro estaba pintado con esa cosa a la que ella llama maquillaje y sus ojos azules que eran iguales a los de mi hermana estaban concentrados leyendo una revista.  
_

_La chica del servicio que me acompañaba me ayudó a acomodarme en el comedor y luego se retiró, quedé sentada frente a mi hermanita y ella me sonrió_

_-te ves muy bonita Bella- me dijo Samantha haciéndome sonrojar y provocando que mi madre bajara la revista que estaba leyendo y enfocara su vista en nosotras_

_-Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar- dijo mirándonos reprobatoriamente- Isabella siéntate como una señorita, hoy tu cabello se ve más feo que de costumbre- me dijo causando que mis ojitos se llenaran de lágrimas- Y tu Samantha por una vez cierra tu estúpida boca y mejor úsala para sonreír tal vez de esa forma lograrás disimular lo imperfecto que es tu rostro- le dijo a mi hermana causando que Samantha la mirara con odio_

_-Y yo en tu lugar me quitaría toda esa pintura de la cara que te hace parecer un patético payaso- le contestó Samantha con una sonrisa burlona_

_-¡Qué te pasa estúpida mocosa! ¡Soy tu madre y me debes respetar! -Gritó mi madre muy enfadada, pero no siguió discutiendo porque sentimos que la puerta de la entrada de la casa se cerraba fuertemente, eso indicaba que mi padre había llegado, así que lo mejor era quedarnos en silencio _

_-¡Sirvan la comida ahora!- gritó Charlie entrando a la sala donde estaba el comedor y tomando asiento ocasionando que las empleadas empezaran a poner la comida en la mesa- ¿Qué te sucedió hoy Renné? ¿Un maldito arcoíris te explotó encima?- le preguntó observando a mi madre con desagrado _

_-Muy gracioso Charlie- le contestó mamá fríamente- Si tanto te desagrada jamás vuelvas a golpearme _

_-Dejaría de hacerlo si te comportaras como una señora y no como una perra- contestó mi padre mirándola muy enojado _

_-No es mi culpa que no seas un verdadero hombre- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa burlona, el rostro de mi padre se volvió completamente rojo y empezó a lanzar todos los platos que habían en la mesa al piso ocasionando que se rompieran, las empleadas que estaban sirviendo la comida de inmediato salieron corriendo_

_-¡Eres una puta Renné! ¡Deberías de agradecerme que no te he echado a la calle con tus bastardas!- dijo mi padre furioso, yo sólo mantenía mi cabeza agachada, esto sucedía todas las noches en mi casa, levanté un poco mis ojos para ver que mi hermana soltaba una lágrima, pero de inmediato la quitó con fuerza de su rostro _

_-¡También son tus malditas hijas! ¡Por tu culpa mi vida se arruinó! ¡Por tu culpa y la de estás mocosas!- dijo Renné empezando a llorar _

_-¡Qué lástima que casarte conmigo no te permitiera convertirte en una prostituta! ¡Tú también arruinaste mi vida, tú y tus asquerosas hijas!- gritó Charlie saliendo del comedor, luego sentimos que abría la puerta de la casa y la cerraba con fuerza, marchándose como todas las noches, mamá apretaba sus puños y nos miraba a Samantha y a mí con rencor, se acercó a Samantha y le pegó una bofetada_

_-¡Arruinaste mi vida!- empezó a sacudir a mi hermanita causando que ella llorara, eso me enfureció _

_-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!- le dije yendo hasta ellas y tratando de empujar a mi madre con mis pequeñas manos, pero mi mamá tomó mi cabello y me tiro al piso mientras seguía golpeando a mi hermana, sabía que debía ayudar a Samie pero no encontraba como hacerlo, hasta que mi vista se dirigió a los platos rotos que estaban en el suelo, tome un pedazo de un plato roto por la mitad y lo apreté con fuerza, acercándome de nuevo hasta ellas _

_-¡Suelta a Samie!- le grité, pero ella no me hizo caso, y empezó a abofetear a mi hermana más fuerte, así que empuñe el pedazo de plato roto que tenía en mis manos y sin pensarlo lo enterré en una de las piernas de mi madre haciéndola gritar de dolor, eso logró que se alejara de Samantha y nosotras pudiéramos correr, subimos rápidamente las escaleras y nos encerramos en mi habitación ignorando los gritos e insultos que mi mamá decía _

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso Bells?- me preguntó Samie abrazándome con su rostro rojo por los golpes que le había propinado mi madre_

_-Ella te estaba golpeando- le dije empezando a llorar_

_-Pero yo soy la que debe cuidarte a ti hermanita, yo tengo diez años, yo soy la mayor, tu sólo tienes seis- me dijo Sami empezando a llorar también _

_-Los hermanitos siempre se protegen, no importan los años que tengan, siempre te cuidaré Samie- le dije abrazándola fuertemente _

_-Y yo siempre te cuidaré a ti Bells- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Pero ahora mamá se desquitará contigo por mi culpa- dijo agachando su cabeza_

_-No importa hermanita- le contesté pensando en lo que podría hacerme Renné_

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

Ese recuerdo me golpeó fuertemente, por supuesto que Renné se desquitó conmigo al otro día, no pude levantarme de mi cama en una semana por el dolor que se generaba en mi cuerpo al hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Charlie y Renné se encargaron de culparnos por el desastre que eran como matrimonio, jamás fuimos tratadas bien por ellos, por el contrario fueron ellos los que se encargaron de marcar nuestras vidas. Decidí alejar esos recuerdos, no me hacía nada bien recordar el pasado, ahora mi vida era otra y tenía a mi pequeña muñequita conmigo y Samie siempre estaría en mi corazón, le prometí que no me llenaría de odio y de sed de venganza y lo pienso cumplir, aunque hayan sido nuestros mismos padres los que se encargaron de quitarle la vida a mi hermana.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y aunque mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi mente estaba demasiado aturdida, decidí levantarme al ver que el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana.

-Maddie- empecé a llamar a mi sobrina para que despertara, debíamos de partir ahora; comencé a mover suavemente a Maddie y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos- Buenos días cielo- le dije tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque se esfumo de inmediato al ver la profunda tristeza en mi pequeña

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con su ceño fruncido mientras pasaba su vista por la habitación

-En un motel cariño, no podíamos dormir en el auto- le dije mientras empezaba a acariciar su rubio cabello

-¿Nos vamos ya?- me preguntó con su voz dulce

-Sí amor, debemos irnos ahora- le contesté y ella asintió sin decir una sola palabra más. Cerré mis ojos tratando de ahuyentar el desconsuelo, Maddie no era una niña de pocas palabras, pero no podía culparla por nada. Llevé a Maddie al baño y enjuagué su pequeño rostro con agua, hice lo mismo conmigo y después salimos de la habitación rumbo a la primera planta, tomé una de las manos de Maddie para evitar que al bajar se pudiera caer y llegamos hasta el recibidor, pero no estaba Rosalie, en su lugar estaba una señora bastante parecida a ella, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, sólo que su mirada era tan fría y cruel que podrían helar a cualquiera, nos acercamos a ella para entregarle las llaves de la habitación

-Buenos días- le dije tratando de ser amable- Mire, aquí le entrego las llaves de la habitación donde nos hospedamos- extendí mi mano y ella tomó las llaves con brusquedad para luego posar su vista en Maddie haciendo que mi niña se escondiera detrás de mis piernas

-Otra más que comete el error de traer niños al mundo- dijo colocando sus labios en una línea recta

-Los niños no son un error, el error es que a los niños les toquen madres como usted- le dije esto y me gire tomando la mano de Maddie para salir rápidamente de aquel sitio ¿por qué el mundo estaba lleno de basura humana? Nos dirigimos hasta el estacionamiento, pude notar que estaba bastante solitario, sólo había tres autos y uno de ellos era el mío, caminamos hasta donde estaba estacionado y solté la mano de mi sobrina para abrir la puerta del copiloto

-Súbete cielo- le dije con una sonrisa y ella de inmediato obedeció, cerré la puerta del copiloto y luego caminé hasta llegar al lado del conductor, abrí la puerta para entrar, cuando de repente escuché un grito ensordecedor

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor! – Ese grito era de una mujer, empecé a mirar para todos los lados para ver que sucedía, pero no había nadie -¡Auxilio!- escuché de nuevo a la misma voz gritar

-Tía Bella ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo Maddie viéndome con sus ojos grandes asustados

-No lo sé cielo- le dije mirándola y dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien…!- escuché que gritaba más fuerte, gire mi vista hacia todos los lados del estacionamiento, pero todo parecía solitario, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un pequeño callejón que se formaba entre la parte trasera del motel y el muro de lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar a Maddie sola, pero aquella mujer sonaba tan aterrada- ¡AYUDA!- el gritó sonó más fuerte que los demás y mi corazón saltó al escucharlo

-Maddie, bebé necesito que te quedes aquí, no te muevas ¿de acuerdo? No toques nada del auto, espérame aquí tranquila ¿sí?- le dije mientras mi sobrinita mi miraba con temor pero asentía suavemente, cerré la puerta del auto que había acabado de abrir y me dirigí hasta aquel callejón, miré a todos lados con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera cerca para pedirle ayuda, pero todo estaba totalmente desierto, lo único que logré vislumbrar fue una barra de hierro algo oxidada junto a un bote de basura que estaba a un metro de distancia del lugar de donde creía que provenía la voz, así que corrí rápidamente y en unos cuantos segundos estaba agarrando la barra de hierro, la tomé fuertemente y me encaminé a averiguar lo que sucedía. Me ubiqué en la entrada del callejón y lo que vi causó que mi estómago se revolviera de la repugnancia

-Por favor Royce, no me hagas esto, por favor- suplicaba una mujer entre sollozos

-¡Cállate puta! ¡Si tu madre no me da lo que necesito, tú lo harás!- contestó la voz de un hombre seguida del sonido de una prenda rasgándose, eso me alarmó, debía de actuar rápido si quería ayudar a aquella mujer, el asqueroso tipo acababa de sacar su miembro y lo restregaba en el estómago de la chica, sus manos trataban de desbrochar el botón de su pantalón mientras ella lloraba

-¡Suéltala!- grité causando que ambos se sobresaltaran, me asombré cuando vi que la chica era Rosalie, el tipo me miro con una sonrisa socarrona y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, eso me pareció un acto repulsivo

-¿Te nos quieres unir preciosa?- dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo lascivamente mientras empezaba a acariciar su miembro

-¡Suelta a la chica, cerdo repulsivo!- le grité furiosa y asqueada, cuando dije esto sus ojos llamearon con rabia, soltó a Rosalie empujándola a un lado y empezó a caminar hasta mí

-¡Estúpida prostituta! ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ¡Si no estás aquí para chupármela entonces lárgate!- Me dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí, dirigí mi vista a Rosalie y me di cuenta de que trataba de cubrirse con lo que quedaba de su blusa, nuestros ojos se encontraron y traté de decirle con la mirada que corriera, pero en lugar de eso se quedó pasmada- ¡lárgate de aquí puta!- cuando dijo esto mi mente de inmediato recordó cuando Charlie iba a obligarnos a Samantha y a mí a hacer lo mismo, sólo que nos estaba ofreciendo a dos de sus "amigos", nos trataban de la misma forma, cómo prostitutas, cómo zorras… y sólo éramos unas niñas de doce y dieciséis años… al recordar esto me llené más de ira, ninguna mujer merecía pasar por esto

-¡Detesto a los tipos como tú!- le dije y de inmediato levante la barra que descansaba en mi mano derecha y la empuñe esta vez con ambas manos y de inmediato lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en su estómago haciendo que se doblara de dolor

-¡Maldita perra!- gimió de dolor mientras me miraba con rabia, levanté la barra de nuevo y lo volví a golpear con más fuerza haciendo que esta vez cayera al piso del dolor, escuchaba como empezaba a sollozar- Por favor, por favor, no me golpees más

-¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?! ¡¿Te detuviste cuando ella te suplicaba que no la tocaras?!- le dije descargando mi fuerza a través de la barra de nuevo, sólo que al estar acostado la barra golpeó su miembro masculino también, haciendo que de sus ojos empezaran a resbalar lágrimas. Levanté mi vista y vi que Rosalie estaba llorando, decidí dejar al sujeto tirado en el piso, no me ensuciaría las manos con alguien cómo él, me acerqué a ella, estaba temblando mientras pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor tratando de consolarla, su rostro descansaba en mi hombro derecho mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello, si fuera en otra circunstancia se vería gracioso, ella era bastante alta y me llevaba de altura por lo menos unos diez centímetros más, cuando sentí que su cuerpo empezó a relajarse la aparte un poco de mí y quité un mechón de cabello que le atravesaba el rostro- ¿Estás más tranquila?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Sí- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Él… te alcanzó a…- no fui capaz de articular la oración completa, pero descansé cuando ella empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente

-No, no, tu llegaste a tiempo- dijo mientras sus labios empezaban a temblar de nuevo- Llegaste en el momento justo, muchas gracias- me dijo sollozando

-¿quieres que llamemos a algún familiar?- le pregunté y ella me miró asustada

-No, mi mamá no creería que él intentó violarme- dijo mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a sacudir del llanto- oh por Dios, me van a echar de casa

-¿por qué dices eso? Si quieres yo le explicó a tu mamá lo que sucedió, eres su hija, ¿cómo no va a creerte?- le pregunté algo dolida por este hecho

-Él…- dijo señalando con su cabeza al cerdo que yacía en el piso- es el esposo de mi mamá, es mi padrastro- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar fuertemente, me quedé pasmada en mi lugar, detestaba esta situación, me sentía tan asqueada de lo terribles que podíamos llegar a ser los humanos

-¿Tienes algún otro sitio a dónde ir?- le pregunté y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza

-No, pero no te preocupes, conseguiré un lugar, ya hiciste demasiado por mí- me dijo tratando de darme una sonrisa y apretando los pedazos de tela en los que se convirtieron su blusa con sus dos manos para cubrirse su torso, me quité mi chaqueta y se la entregué, ella algo apenada la tomó y se la colocó

-Ven conmigo- le dije tomando su mano y empezando a caminar fuera de ese callejón, pasamos por el lado del cerdo violador que aún se revolcaba en el piso del dolor

-¡Ni se te ocurra pisar mi casa puta! – le gritó a Rosalie mientras yo "sin querer" pisaba su miembro masculino que ahora estaba flácido haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor, me alegraba haberme puesto botas de tacón

-¡Jamás vas a volverte a acercar a ella!- le dije apretando la mano de Rosalie y saliendo de aquel callejón, me acordé que había dejado a Maddie sola en el auto y empecé a caminar más rápido mientras jalaba el brazo de Rosalie, ella sólo se movía por inercia porque su mente parecía estar desconectada de su cuerpo, cuando cruzamos el estacionamiento, me di cuenta que mi niña seguía sentada en su asiento sin moverse, respiré tranquila acercándome al auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y mi muñeca de inmediato se bajó para abrazarme

-¡Tía Bella!- soltó un pequeño gritito aferrándose a mis piernas mientras lloraba-Tenía mucho miedo, no quiero perderte a ti también- cuando dijo esto las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos

-Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes- le dije acariciando su cabeza con mi mano, dirigí mi vista a Rosalie y al parecer ya había salido de su aturdimiento y nos miraba a Maddie y a mí

-¿Dónde vives?- le pregunté suavemente a Rosalie

-No puedo volver a mi casa- me dijo mirándome tristemente- muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero mi madre jamás me creería

-No dije que te fueras a vivir allá, te lo pregunto porque vamos a ir a recoger tus cosas y luego nos largamos de aquí- le dije haciendo que ella me mirara sorprendida

-No tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo…- empezó a decir Rosalie pero la silencié

-Sé que no me pediste nada, pero no voy a dejarte sola ¿dónde vives?- le pregunté mientras apretaba se mano para darle confianza

-A una cuadra de aquí- me dijo ganándose un asentimiento de mi parte

-Bien, subamos al auto- le dije- mmm ¿puedes cargar a Maddie? Es que el auto sólo es de dos puestos – le pregunté y sólo esta vez desee que nuestro auto fuera más grande, Rosalie podría estar bastante adolorida y tendría que cargar a Maddie

-Sí, por supuesto- me dijo ella sonriéndome y detallando por primera vez un brillo de alegría en sus ojos desde que la vi

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos- les dije. Rosalie se subió en el asiento del copiloto y segundos después colocó a Maddie sobre sus rodillas, yo me subí en el asiento del conductor y una vez que estábamos acomodadas empecé a conducir saliendo del estacionamiento

-¿Hacia dónde voy?- le pregunté a Rosalie que estaba concentrada en admirar el cabello de mi sobrina

-Gira a la derecha y toma la segunda calle- me contestó suavemente, hice lo que me indicó y en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en un pequeño vecindario, no era de las personas que juzgaba por la apariencia, pero no me gustaba para nada este lugar, se veía algo peligroso, pude ver que junto a un estrecho callejón se encontraba un grupo de cuatro hombres y puedo jurar que estaban inhalando cocaína, casi todos los muros de las casas estaban rayados y tenían grafitis

-¿Dónde vives? – le pregunté a Rosalie

-Puedes seguir hasta el bar- me dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicarme un lugar que tenía un letrero iluminado con luces rojas estridentes enmarcando la palabra Fantasy, lo cual me pareció una verdadera estupidez porque eran las 8:30 de la mañana y no había necesidad de encender el letrero, hice lo que me dijo y me estacioné frente al bar- Vivo en el tercer piso, yo ee…- dijo bajando su cabeza

-Ve por tus cosas, toma lo que más necesites; empaca la ropa que más puedas; toma tus documentos, objetos personales y lo que te parezca importante- le dije a lo que ella asintió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y salía del auto dejando a Maddie en el asiento con mucho cuidado- Rosalie- la llamé y ella se inclinó un poco desde afuera para mirarme- No debes demorarte demasiado, toma lo que más puedas, pero no tardes- le dije tratando de sonreírle para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien

-De… acuerdo- dijo asintiendo frenéticamente para luego cruzar la calle en dirección al bar, la seguí con mi vista y me di cuenta que entraba por una estrecha puerta blanca que estaba junto aquel lugar

-Tía ¿esa chica vendrá con nosotras?- preguntó una voz infantil llamando mi atención, dirigí mi vista a mi sobrina y noté que tenía el ceño fruncido

-Sí mi cielo, ella vendrá con nosotras- le contesté

-Está bien- dijo alisando su ceño y dándome una linda sonrisa

-¿Te agrada la idea?- le pregunté sorprendida ya que no había hablado mucho desde que se despertó

-Sip, ella es muy linda, parece un ángel, aunque está triste y tiene ese feo golpe en su cara, pero yo la voy a ayudar a sanar y haré que sonría- empezó a decir Maddie entusiasmada, me alegraba y tranquilizaba que mi pequeña estuviera de acuerdo, no quería que ninguna de nosotras se sintiera incomoda, además no conocía a esta chica, es sólo que cuando la vi pude ver el reflejo de mi hermana y mío en ella, su tristeza… la comprendo y sé que debo de ayudarla, no puedo dejar que ella sea consumida por el horror que le tocó vivir, que sea una mariposa rota como algún día lo fue Samie, no si esta vez yo puedo evitarlo.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo tía Bells y mami también nos hace compañía desde el cielo- me dijo Maddie mientras ponía su pequeña mano sobre la mía mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes que en este momento me parecían lo más limpio, puro y esperanzador que he tenido cerca de mí, una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, pero la sequé de inmediato

-Y yo siempre estaré contigo muñequita- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello con mi mano derecha.

Estaba poniéndome algo inquieta, me fijé en la hora en un pequeño reloj digital que tenía en el auto y me di cuenta de que Rosalie se había ido hace quince minutos, eso hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa, empecé a tamborilear mis dedos en el volante ¿Qué tal si se había arrepentido? ¿O si le había pasado algo? Su madre tampoco parece apoyarla mucho y él que su padrastro intentara violarla me ponía los nervios de punta, logré tranquilizarme cuando vi que ella salía de la pequeña puerta por donde hace un rato entró, estaba arrastrando tres maletas, tenía colgado un bolso grande de su hombro izquierdo y otro más pequeño en el derecho, me dio risa ver a esta chica cargando tantas cosas mientras trataba de caminar, abrí la cajuela del auto para después bajarme y ayudarle a Rosalie que ya venía cruzando la calle, me acerqué a ella mientras tomaba el bolso grande de su hombro izquierdo y una de las maletas, las metí en la cajuela mientras ella rápidamente hacía lo mismo con las otras, por un milagro divino, logramos acomodar todas las cosas de modo de que no tuviéramos problemas al cerrar la cajuela, lo cual era fue realmente sorprendente porque con todo lo que teníamos ahí más el reducido espacio que nos brindaba el auto para guardar las cosas parecía que en algún momento todo iba a salir volando de un momento a otro.

Rosalie y yo nos subimos al auto sin perder más tiempo, cuando ella acomodó a Maddie en sus piernas y cerró la puerta del copiloto yo ya estaba lista para salir rápidamente de este lugar

-Bella- Rosalie me llamó así que gire mis ojos a su rostro-Muchas gracias, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, ni siquiera me conoces y tu simplemente decidiste ayudarme sin siquiera saber quién soy yo- me dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas

-Te comprendo más de lo que crees Rosalie, no tienes porqué agradecerme, y respecto a que no te conozco, bueno, pues eso lo podemos solucionar- le respondí guiñándole un ojo y logrando sacarle una sonrisa

-Me llamo Rosalie Hale, tengo diecinueve años, soy de aquí de Virginia, me gradué del instituto el año pasado, le ayudaba a mi madre en el Motel y me gustaría entrar a la universidad- me dijo de repente- Y puedes decirme Rose

-Un gusto Rose- le dije con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Isabella Dwyer, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, soy hija de Charlie y Renné Dwyer, una historia larga que después te explicaré, tengo diecisiete años, también me gradué del instituto y al igual que tú quiero entrar a la universidad, me gusta mucho dibujar y cocinar- le dije mientras ella me miraba con sus ojos desorbitados

-¿Eres hija de los empresario Dwyer?- me preguntó anonadada

-Lastimosamente sí- contesté ocasionando que ella frunciera su ceño- te explicaré todo, lo prometo, pero sólo te pido un favor, no digas mi apellido- le dije dejándola confundida

-De acuerdo, no diré nada, lo juro- me contestó- pero si no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta de quién eres ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?- me preguntó

-Porque es justo que sepas con quién te estás involucrando- le contesté poniéndola algo nerviosa

-¿No eres una fugitiva verdad?- me preguntó causando que una fuerte carcajada saliera de mí

-No huyo de la ley, no- le dije causando que ella soltara un suspiro de alivio mientras yo lanzaba una pequeña risa

-Bueno si no es eso, creo que puedo manejarlo- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Espero que lo puedas hacer Rose- le dije poniéndome un poco seria

-Tía Bella, tengo hambre- me dijo Maddie sobándose su pancita

-Buscaremos un restaurante y comerás un rico desayuno mi amor- le dije mirándola con dulzura

-Está bien – me contestó con una enorme sonrisa

-Conozco un sitio, cerca de aquí, es un buen restaurante y la comida es buena- me dijo Rosalie para después empezarme a guiar, mientras llegábamos Rose empezó a hablar con Maddie

-¿Entonces el nombre de esta linda princesa es Maddie?- le preguntó Rosalie directamente a mi sobrina

-Me llamo Maddison, pero mi mamá y mi tía me dicen Maddie- dijo mi pequeña niña con entusiasmo

-Tu nombre es hermoso y ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Rose y le agradecí que no preguntara por Samantha, se lo explicaría, por supuesto, pero es un tema que no quisiera hablar con Maddie presente

-Tengo cinco- dijo utilizando su mano derecha para indicar su edad con los dedos

-Oh ya estás muy grande- dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras Maddie le respondía con un asentimiento- Y eres la niña más linda que he visto- cuando dijo esto mi pequeña niña se sonrojó

-Gracias- contestó tímidamente – Tú también eres muy linda- añadió provocando que a Rose se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, sacudió su cabeza y luego le sonrió a Maddie

-Muchas gracias cielo- le contestó con voz estrangulada. Guardé silencio observando y escuchando como interactuaban Rosalie y mi sobrina, me agradó que ambas se llevaran bien, aunque podía notar el ambiente de tristeza que nos embargaba a cada una.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante alrededor de diez minutos, estacioné el auto y nos bajamos de inmediato dirigiéndonos a la entrada del restaurante, cuando entramos el olor a café y omelette invadió mi olfato logrando que mi estómago gruñera, y al parecer no fui la única que sintió eso, porque Rosalie y mi sobrina también se veían hambrientas

-Buenos días- saludó una camarera de cabello castaño, tez morena y ojos grises, traía puesto el uniforme del restaurante y miraba a Rose con algo de desprecio- ¿Qué desean comer?- preguntó con una libreta en sus manos

-¡Yo quiero un Omelette! -exclamó Maddie alegremente ocasionando que la camarera dejara de mirar a Rose y enfocara su vista en mi sobrina y de inmediato hizo una mueca mirando a Maddie y a Rose alternativamente, decidí interrumpir el momento

-Entonces que sean dos omelettes, un jugo de naranja para Maddie y un café para mí ¿tú que deseas comer Rose?- pregunté dirigiéndome a ella

-Un omelette y un café también por favor- dijo Rosalie con voz suave

-De acuerdo, tomen asiento mientras traigo su orden- dijo la camarera para después girarse alejándose de nosotras, decidimos sentarnos en una mesa que estaba ubicada al lado de la ventana mientras esperábamos nuestros desayunos

-Lamento ese momento, al parecer es una camarera nueva, los empleados de aquí suelen ser más amables- explicó Rosalie

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa Rose- le contesté- Lo que me molesta es como te miro a Maddie y a ti- dije frunciendo mi ceño mientras Rose bajaba su cabeza avergonzada

-Es normal que lo piense, quién pensaría distinto al verme golpeada- dijo Rose- además creo que miró a Maddie así por mi culpa, pensó que era mi hija, tal vez por que las dos tenemos el cabello rubio- dijo rodando los ojos- Seguro se imaginó la historia de mi vida en pocos segundos, madre adolescente que se deja pegar por su marido y no tiene los suficientes pantalones para irse con su hija, en pocas palabras, soy una mala madre Bella- me dijo Rose causando que yo me riera y Maddie nos mirara confundida

-Si fuera así no tendría por qué importarle- dije calmando mi risa y volviéndome seria

-El mundo no funciona así Bella, las personas creen que tienen el derecho de juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte, de señalarte sin conocer la verdad, de criticarte porque no encajas en sus parámetros sociales, de castigarte por no cumplir sus órdenes…- al momento de decir eso los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas- Durante toda mi vida he tenido que soportar el rechazo en mi familia y en la escuela… ¿sabes? Desde que nací mi madre se ha encargado de mantenerme presente que fui el motivo que arruinó su vida, nunca planeó mi nacimiento, incluso me dijo que estuvo a punto de abortarme, pero mi padre no lo permitió- cuando dijo esto soltó una risa amarga- A veces he deseado que lo hubiera hecho, yo simplemente a veces no puedo soportar tantos demonios…

-Nunca vuelvas a pensarlo, jamás le des a las personas que te lastiman la satisfacción de verte destruida, siempre serás digna de vivir y de ser feliz, no es tu culpa el hecho de que tu madre no estuviera lista para tener a una hija asombrosa- le dije tomando una de sus manos brindándole apoyo- Te entiendo más de lo que crees Rosalie, incluso mi historia es similar a la tuya, Renné y Charlie Dwyer; famosa modelo y arquitecto exitoso, familia perfecta, personas que lo tienen todo, pero la realidad es que… todo es una asquerosa mentira- dije con una risa sínica- La verdad es que Renné y Charlie se odian, mi hermana y yo siempre les causamos asco, fuimos el blanco de ambos para desquitarse de los problemas que los atormentaban, hicieron cosas inimaginables con nosotras, pero siempre bajo la portada de una familia feliz, es increíble lo que las personas hacen para mantener las apariencias

-Lo siento mucho Bella- me dijo Rose apretando mi mano

-Yo también, pero lo que más lamento es que las personas menos culpables son las que terminan pagando las consecuencias de los actos ajenos- dije mirando a Maddie que estaba concentrada mirando a través de la ventana

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿qué le pasó a tu hermana?- me preguntó Rosalie, debió haber notado algo extraño en mi mirada porque de inmediato empezó a sacudir su cabeza- No es necesario que me contestes, perdóname apenas me conoces y ya te estoy bombardeando con mis problemas y me estoy metiendo en tu vida

-No te preocupes Rose, es algo normal que sientas curiosidad- contesté levantando mis hombros-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- hice la pregunta cuestionándome más a mí que a ella

-Voy a decirte algo Bella, en mis 19 años de vida sólo dos personas me han defendido y ayudado, una de ellas fue mi padre, murió cuando yo tenía diez años, y la otra has sido tú que me salvaste de ser abusada por mi padrastro; no te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, eso sería demasiado; pero voy a garantizarte que sé lo que es la lealtad, y lo que has hecho hoy, simplemente… siempre voy a agradecértelo ni siquiera mi propia madre haría algo como lo que tú te atreviste a hacer por mí – me dijo mirándome fijamente y con sinceridad. Lancé un suspiro y decidí creer en sus palabras

-Como ya te dije, mis padres biológicos son Renné Stevenson y Charlie Dwyer-dije en tono bajo sin querer que alguien más escuchara- Digamos que es una historia larga y complicada que te contaré cuando me sienta lista para darle a conocer a alguien mis secretos, lo que te confiaré por ahora es que… mi hermana y yo llevamos casi cinco años huyendo de mi familia, escondiéndonos en distintas ciudades y pequeños pueblos, trasladándonos de un lugar a otro constantemente para evitar ser encontradas, pero ayer todo fue simplemente caos. Nos encontrábamos escondidas en una pequeña casa adentrada en las profundidades de un bosque aquí en Virginia; llevábamos casi un año instaladas allí, ese lugar fue en el que logramos vivir más tiempo sin la necesidad de salir corriendo, así que fue el único al que consideramos un hogar, es tan difícil de asimilar como el lugar que te brindó protección alguna vez, se convirtió de repente en una zona de fuego testigo de la maldad de personas codiciosas y perversas… mi hermana no fue la hija favorita de mis padres, yo tampoco lo fui, pero con Samantha todo era diferente, cada vez que mi madre la veía su ira incrementaba, mientras que Charlie siempre que escuchaba mencionar su nombre cambiaba de estado de ánimo completamente, se volvía colérico y completamente violento, eran reacciones tan extrañas y peligrosas- dije provocando que Rose frunciera su ceño

-¿Qué pasaba con tu hermana que los molestaba tanto?- preguntó Rosalie confundida

-Eso es algo de lo que aún no estoy lista para hablarte- contesté con un nudo en mi garganta, Rose asintió y apretó mi mano dándome apoyo- El odio y la rabia que Renné y Charlie sentían hacia Samantha hicieron que ella guardara un profundo resentimiento hacia todo lo que la rodeaba, excepto hacia mí, yo trataba de ser su apoyo en todo momento, de defenderla cada vez que podía y de salvarla cuando ella me permitía hacerlo… pero todo era tan difícil tanto para ella como para mí, tener que cargar con problemas que no nos pertenecían y tener que soportar el peso de una cruz que no es tuya, es simplemente agotador, Samantha sólo se dejó quebrar, empezó a comportarse de maneras indebidas y tomó decisiones que trajeron graves consecuencias consigo; Charlie se enfurecía cada vez más con Samantha por las cosas que hacía, por otro lado ella sentía una enorme sensación de satisfacción cada vez que veía a mis padres salirse de sus casillas, la situación se convirtió en un juego de tirar y aflojar en el que nadie resultó ganando. Ayer en la noche mientras dormíamos Charlie fue al sitio donde nos escondíamos, todo nuestro mundo se cayó en un segundo, sabíamos que no se rendiría hasta cobrar algunas viejas cuentas que Samantha le había dejado pendientes según él, así que mi hermana decidió salvarnos a Maddie y a mí, ella enfrento a Charlie mientras yo huía con Maddison, cuando logramos salir de casa a los pocos segundos todo lo que acabábamos de dejar atrás estaba en llamas, la casa explotó y yo tuve que seguir adelante sin poder ayudar a Samantha- cuando terminé de decir eso me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas así que las sequé rápidamente antes de que Maddison se diera cuenta, que suerte que seguía distraída mirando por la ventana

-Bella no sé qué decirte, yo…- Rose empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la camarera que venía con nuestra orden

-Aquí tienen señoritas, su orden- dijo la camarera mientras apretaba sus labios y ponía nuestro desayuno en la mesa

-Muchas gracias- contestó Rosalie educadamente, la camarera hizo una mueca y la miro fijamente

-Considero que es una falta de responsabilidad de su parte tener a cargo a una niña a la que claramente no pueden cuidar, es decir, mira el golpe en tu cara- dijo señalando con un dedo el enorme moretón que tenía Rose en el lado derecho de su cara

-Señora le voy a pedir que no se meta en nuestros asuntos, es muy fácil para usted ir criticando la vida de los demás como si estuviera hablando del clima ¿verdad? No hable de aquello de lo que no tiene información, no es de su incumbencia si sé cuidar de una niña o de mi misma, ¿o es que acaso usted lo va a hacer por mí?, si quiere despedazar algo vaya a la cocina y hágalo con un trozo de carne, no con nuestras vidas, y si nos sigue incomodando le aseguro que iré donde el administrador y le contaré como me ha hecho sentir desde que pisamos este lugar ¿le queda claro?- le dijo Rosalie fríamente dejando a la camarera con la boca cerrada y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Mire señora es mejor que se retire, consígase una vida propia ¿Es su existencia tan poco interesante que tiene que estar criticando la de los demás?- le dije en un tono mordaz sin darme cuenta de que llamamos la atención de los pocos clientes que había en el restaurante y de pronto un hombre que estaba detrás del recibidor llegó a nuestro lado

-Buenos días señoritas- saludó cortésmente dándonos una cálida sonrisa- Es un gusto verte Rose- saludó a mi amiga causando que la camarera se asustara al ver que los dos se conocían-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto frunciendo su ceño

\- Esta señora nos está hablando feo- dijo Maddie logrando que todos enfocáramos en ella mientras la veíamos cruzar sus brazos enojada haciendo un gracioso puchero enojado- Yo quería comer un omelette, pero ya no quiero, ella no nos ha atendido de manera bonita- terminó de quejarse mi pequeña sobrinita haciendo que Rose sonriera ampliamente y que yo intentara esconder una pequeña carcajada

-Lamento mucho eso pequeña señorita, mi nombre es Mathew y soy el dueño del restaurante- dijo tendiéndole su mano a Maddie presentándose, mi sobrina descruzó los brazos y estiro su pequeña manita tomando la de él

-Un gusto señor, mi nombre es Maddison- se presentó causando que el hombre la mirara tiernamente y que pequeñas arrugas se formaran alrededor de sus ojos por la cálida sonrisa que le daba a Maddie, él era algo mayor rondaba por los 50, su cabello que al parecer en una época fue castaño ahora se teñía de gris, sus ojos eran de un color miel muy bonito y su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo su rostro, sin duda alguna en su juventud fue bastante guapo, ya que ahora a su edad se veía bastante bien, sacudí levemente mi cabeza sonrojándome por lo que acababa de pensar- ¿Puedo decirle algo?- preguntó Maddie con su vocecilla inocente

-Claro que sí señorita Maddison- dijo Mathew amablemente, pero a nadie le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a la camarera haciendo que ella bajara su cabeza

\- Mi mami me enseñó que siempre debíamos ser amables con las personas, así muchas veces ellas no fueran amables con nosotros, pero ella- dijo señalando a la camarera- No ha sido linda y yo no le he hecho nada, creo que nosotras le caemos mal- dijo haciendo inflando sus cachetes- No es mi culpa que ella esté enfadada, un día vi en la tele que un hombre despidió a una chica de su restaurante porque ella trato mal a un chico que pidió un postre y para disculparse el dueño no le cobro su cena- dijo mi pequeña causando que yo empezara a sonrojarme sabiendo la dirección a la que apuntaba Maddie y que Mathew soltara una pequeña risa

-Entonces lo que usted pequeña señorita me está tratando de decir es que ¿no le debo de cobrar su omelette?- preguntó Mathew divertido con mi sobrina mientras mi rostro se ponía de un rojo escarlata por la vergüenza

-Si usted me quiere regalar un omelette no hay problema- dijo levantando sus hombros- lo que intento decirle es que debería despedirla

-¡Maddie!- la regañé aunque realmente no sabía si reírme por lo gracioso de la situación o apenarme más, Maddie siempre ha sido una niña bastante perspicaz y extrovertida, muy desarrollada para sus cinco años, incluso su habla era casi perfecto, a veces algunas palabras le causaban dificultad o rara vez se tragaba alguna letra en una oración, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sorprendente

-Déjela señorita, ella guarda algo de razón- dijo el señor Mathew mirando reprobatoriamente a la camarera-Christie, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto- le dijo a la camarera

-Lo siento Mathew, no volverá a suceder- dijo ella bajando su mirada con las mejillas coloradas, aunque no sé si era de rabia o de vergüenza

-Eso mismo dijiste la última vez- dijo él mordaz causando que ella nos lanzara una mirada agria y que rápidamente se alejara de nuestra mesa dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la cocina- Siento mucho lo ocurrido- dijo Mathew lanzando un suspiro y posando su vista en Rosalie- Me tenía abandonado señorita Rosalie- le dijo a ella causando que sonriera

-Mis disculpas Mathew, no había podido venir a visitarte- le contestó Rose

-Lo volvió a hacer- dijo él frunciendo su ceño pasando su pulgar por el rostro de Rose tocando el moretón, ella bajo su mirada y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Te he dicho que los denuncies, yo puedo acompañarte- le dijo él suavemente, su noto era parecido al de un padre preocupado, mi corazón se estrujó al ver el afecto de este hombre

-No puedo hacerlo Matt, sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que lo intenté- dijo Rose lanzando un suspiro triste

-Sabes que si yo pudiera hacer algo lo haría pequeña, pero…- Mathew estaba hablando cuando Rose alzo su mano para detenerlo

-Aún me siento avergonzada contigo, todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa- dijo Rose con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Vengo a despedirme Matt, no puedo seguir aguantando todo esto y las cosas aquí nunca van a mejorar- dijo Rose

\- Sabes que te apoyaré Rose, quiero que sepas que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti y que él jamás hubiera permitido que esto pasara, tú eras su vida- dijo agachándose para darle un beso y un abrazo a Rose al que ella de inmediato correspondió, luego de que se separaron Mathew fijo su vista en mí – Un gusto señorita- extendió su mano presentándose

-Un placer conocerlo señor, soy Isabella- le dije algo sonrojada tomando su mano

-El placer es mío, de nuevo quiero disculparme por la impertinencia con Christie y tomando el consejo de la señorita Maddison su comida hoy es por cuenta de la casa- dijo con una gran sonrisa a la que mi sobrina correspondió, no me di cuenta de que ya la mitad de su omelette había desaparecido de su plato

-No es necesario, señor Mathew- le dije mientras mi cara empezaba a enrojecer de la vergüenza, ya que él había sido muy amable con nosotras- Disculpe a mi sobrina, ella es algo expresiva con todo lo que piensa

-¡Por supuesto que es necesario! En mi restaurante el cliente es la persona más importante- dijo logrando que Maddie asintiera causando nuestra risa- Y respecto a la pequeña señorita, su personalidad vivaz es una llama que no debe extinguirse nunca

-¿Qué es vivaz?- Preguntó Maddie frunciendo su ceño ante el descubrimiento de una palabra que no estaba registrada en su vocabulario

-Significa que eres muy inteligente y entusiasta y que tu personalidad ilumina el día de cualquier persona – contestó Mathew

-Oh yo no sabía eso, jamás había escuchado esa palabra- dijo mi sobrina sorprendida y a gusto por conocer una palabra nueva- No vayas a dejar que la olvide tía Bella- me dijo mientras me señalaba con uno de sus pequeños dedos a modo de advertencia

-No lo haré cariño- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pido de nuevo disculpas señoritas, las dejo para que terminen su desayuno y recuerden que es por cuenta de la casa- nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo – Te deseo muchos éxitos en tu vida pequeña Honey Hale, no me olvides ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Mathew con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Rose asentía suavemente y se levantaba de su asiento para darle un abrazo, luego Mathew se retiró alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y nosotras nos dispusimos a comer no sin antes haberle agradecido por el desayuno gratis. Cuando terminamos salimos del restaurante y nos subimos al auto inmediatamente

-Mmm Bella ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Rose cuando todas nos encontrábamos acomodadas en el auto

-No lo sé Rose, supongo que donde el destino nos quiera llevar- dije lanzando un suspiro y empezando a conducir – Aunque ten por seguro que a mudarnos de Estado

-De acuerdo, eso es genial- dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Maddie – Gracias de nuevo Bella- me dijo dándome una sonrisa a la que correspondí. Definitivamente Rose me recordaba a mi hermana, ambas heridas y tan subestimadas, estoy segura que al igual que a Sami a Rosalie sólo le hace falta conectarse con ella misma para demostrar lo fuerte que es.

-Eres más de lo que todos creen Rose, sólo depende de ti misma descubrir lo realmente valiosa que eres- le dije recordando que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho a mi hermana cuatro años atrás, cuando se dio cuenta del embarazo de Maddie.

-Eso es difícil de lograr cuando has perdido hasta el amor por ti misma- respondió Rose en un susurro mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Entonces vas a tener que recuperarlo, nadie dijo que fuera fácil Rose, pero sería mucho más complicado respirar de la manera que quieren los demás. Toma tus decisiones, equivócate y sé feliz con ello con la satisfacción de que eres consciente de tu propia vida- le dije ganándome un asentimiento de su parte. Después de ello nadie habló, lo único que se escuchaba era el suave ronroneo del motor, Maddie se había quedado dormida por las caricias que Rose le daba a su cabello y la última y yo estábamos encerradas en nuestros pensamientos, de pronto recordé lo que me había dicho mi hermana sobre ir a Forks, no sé porque sentí desconfianza al considerar la idea de allí, así que primero trataría de comunicarme con los amigos de Justin y tomar una decisión luego de ello.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, al parecer estas chicas guardan muchos secretos que poco a poco vamos a ir descubriendo**  
**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, sé que no tengo perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero mi vida está dando grandes cambios y el tiempo se me ha reducido, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible**

**Besos y Abrazos, de nuevo gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parece la historia, estoy abierta a sus comentarios y recomendaciones.**


	4. El Orfanato

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los pongo en otro contexto para darle vida a otra historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**El Orfanato**_

Bella POV

Llevaba casi una hora conduciendo y ahora nos encontrábamos en Richmond, decidí hacer una pequeña parada para recargar gasolina y ver los documentos que Samantha me había dejado, Rosalie y Maddie estaban dormidas así que decidí no llamarlas, tomé la mochila que mi hermana había preparado con los documentos y empecé a sacarlos, habían tres pasaportes pero cada uno de ellos tenía un nombre falso, aunque sin duda los documentos parecían originales ¿cómo los habría conseguido? Luego encontré un teléfono celular don dos contactos registrados en él, mi ceño se frunció al ver esto, encontré un documento que tenía el título de Patria Potestad* y adjunto a él había una carta, así que decidí abrirla

_Querida Bells:_

_Si estás leyendo esto hermanita es porque seguramente las cosas no salieron como las planeé y por ello necesito que hagas cada cosa que te voy a pedir en esta carta; necesito que llames a Josh (es el primer número registrado en el celular) averigua si la estadía para Maddie y para ti es segura en Forks, depende de lo que te diga él debes tomar una decisión sobre qué camino seguir; también encontrarás el documento de patria potestad que ya se encuentra firmado por mí, no hay nadie mejor en este mundo que pueda cuidar de mi pequeña como lo harías tú Bella, después de tu cumpleaños encárgate de contactarte con Jackson Jenks, él te dirá lo que debes hacer, es de mi entera confianza. Cuando utilices los pasaportes debes quemarlos, no puedes dejar evidencia._

_Llegará un momento en el que te encontrarás perdida cariño, recuerda que la luz que necesitas puede estar en el momento y en el lugar menos esperado. Dile a Maddie que la amé con todo mi ser, algún día deberás contar la verdad Bella, el trono y la red de maldad que ellos construyeron tendrán que caer y aunque tal vez no esté contigo soy una fiel creyente de que hay algo más allá del caos y la muerte; nuestra esperada felicidad tal vez sea distinta de lo que ambas pensábamos…_

_Siempre me he culpado de todo lo que te sucedió; y sé que cada vez que lo hago tú tercamente te encargas de recordarme que no es así, por eso mismo eres alguien especial, más grande que la turbulencia y más amorosa que el odio que logró consumirme. Jamás dudes en perdonar y en repartir esas palabras tan dulces que sacan del abismo al que está a punto de darse por vencido. Yo soy odio, tú eres amor y ciertamente lograste vencer la maldad que habitaba en mí, ahora estoy en paz conmigo misma y en lugar de culparlos a ellos y de culparme a mí, pude perdonarlos y perdonarme._

_Te amo mucho Bella, la última cosa que te voy a pedir es que no me olvides y que sigas con tu vida, lucha por lo que quieres, equivócate y aprende, ama más de lo que ya lo haces y ten en cuenta de que muchos romperán tu corazón sólo encárgate de volver a unir la piezas porque tu corazón es sin lugar a dudas lo más bello de ti._

_Gracias por ayudarme a volver a ser yo_

_Una larga y feliz vida para mis dos chicas favoritas_

_Samantha_

Cuando terminé de leer la carta no me di cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por mi cara hasta que noté que una gota caía en el papel regando un poco la tinta, me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente y guardé los documentos, de cierto modo esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para mi alma, Samie se había ido en paz, ella lo presentía y se reconcilió consigo misma, no iba a negar que todo esto realmente es difícil y doloroso, y ni siquiera lo he asimilado aún, pero iba a hacerle caso, somos mejores personas que ellos, al mundo no le hace falta más odio del que ya posee.

-Te prometo ser mejor Samie, dar el amor que ellos nunca tuvieron para nosotras- dije en un susurro prometiendo con la esperanza de que de alguna manera ella escuchara. Sacudí mi cabeza y conduje hasta un poco más adelante donde estaba una gasolinera, me bajé del auto y llené el tanque de gasolina, decidí entrar a la pequeña tienda que había allí y preguntar si tenían un teléfono

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó un chico joven detrás de un pequeño mostrador

-¿Tiene un teléfono aquí?- pregunté, iba a llamar a Forks, pero no lo iba a hacer desde el celular, no quería darle la oportunidad a nadie de que me rastreara

-Sip- dijo remarcando la P- Aquí esta- sacó el teléfono que tenía escondido detrás del mostrador- Adelante- tomé el teléfono y marque el número que aparecía en la pantalla del celular

-Hola- contestó una voz masculina

-Hola Josh, habla Isabella- contesté recordando vagamente la voz del mejor amigo de Justin

-Hey Isabella ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Josh

-Bien supongo, Samantha me dijo que había hablado contigo- seguí la conversación

-Sí, hablamos hace algunos días… ¿Qué tal está ella? - me contestó con voz algo temblorosa y supe que algo estaba mal

-Ella está perfectamente- le mentí esperando descubrir que es lo que sucedía

-¿Tú estabas con ella?... Digo… ¿estás segura de que ella está bien?- me contestó un tanto alterado

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- cuestioné desconfiada

\- Bueno ella dijo que me llamaría cuando necesitara ayuda así que pensé que estaba en problemas- dijo

-Ahh bueno resulta que tuvimos un pequeño obstáculo y ella mencionó algo sobre ir a Forks- le dije y un silencio se instauro en la línea telefónica-¿Josh Sigues ahí?- le pregunté

-Ehhh sí, por supuesto que pueden venir Isabella, Virginia ahora no parece seguro para ustedes- contestó logrando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos, sabía que Samantha por mucho que confiara en Josh jamás le diría en donde quedaba nuestra estadía, ella no nos pondría en peligro

-Josh, Samantha en ningún momento te dijo dónde nos estábamos quedando- le dije con voz pesada-¿Fuiste tú verdad? Tú les ayudaste a encontrarnos- le grité con furia, al parecer grité bastante fuerte porque el chico del mostrador que estaba concentrado organizando caramelos brincó por el susto, le di una mirada de disculpa

-¡Nos amenazaron! ¡Incluso golpearon a Diego! Siempre le dije a Justin que esa perra no merecía la pena, sólo traería problemas y mira qué ¡Ahora él está muerto, mi hermano está golpeado y estamos amenazados! Yo sólo quería acabar con esto- grito con furia y mi ser se estremeció

-Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo Josh y te pido perdón, tu hermano estaba en riesgo y tú sólo quisiste salvarlo aunque eso le costó la vida a mi hermana, discúlpame, nunca fue su intención causar tanto dolor, pero ella también perdió a Justin, ¿estás más tranquilo ahora que ella está muerta? ¿Sirvió eso de algo Josh? Sé que querías a Justin , pero Samantha también lo hacía, ahora ambos están muertos y tú estás ayudando a los verdaderos culpables y aun así dadas las circunstancias yo te perdono a ti y sé que Samie también lo haría- le dije sintiendo vértigo, Samantha confió en quién no debía, de nuevo confió y la volvieron a traicionar

-Isabella, yo…-empezó a decir pero lo callé

-No digas nada, Sé que les estás ayudando a rastrearme, apuesto a que Renné está contigo en este momento- le dije y después de ello se escucharon varios gritos a través del teléfono

-¡Tu estúpida bastarda! ¡Te voy a encontrar Isabella! ¡Moveré hasta las piedras y te haré pagar!- gritó una voz que hace cinco años no escuchaba y que trajeron consigo aquél pasado doloroso que trataba de olvidar

-No me dan miedo tus amenazas Renné- le contesté tranquilamente aunque por dentro me estaba estremeciendo

-Ya acabamos con tu hermana y esa perra sí que hizo el trabajo difícil, tenía unas lindas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, al final no pudo resistir el dolor ¡Qué pena de mi pobre niña! Andrew y Luke están muertos… una lástima, tenía buen sexo con los dos y Charlie está grave en el hospital, eso sin duda fue un gran plus que me brindó Samantha, al fin hizo algo bueno- dijo soltando una risa estrepitosa

-Eres una maldita sádica- le dije calmadamente aunque con lágrimas contenidas

-Y tú una ingenua, también pagarás al igual que ella, Richmond parece ser un lindo lugar ¿verdad? – me dijo riéndose

-Sí, es muy bonito- le dije sonriendo porque sabía que ella estaba intentando descontrolarme- ¿Viniste aquí con uno de tus amantes?

-Tengo mejor clase que eso querida- me dijo con voz pacifica aunque la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba bastante furiosa por no lograr desequilibrarme –Te propondré algo Isabella, trae a la mocosa y te dejaré trabajar para mí- dijo causando que yo soltara una carcajada

-Primero en el infierno que trabajar como una de tus putas- le dije lanzando un suspiro- Además no conozco a ninguna mocosa a parte de la que Charlie tuvo con esa empleada como es que se llama ¿Sue? Ella que te parecía tan insignificante y terminó en la cama de tu esposo. Tst tst estás mal Renné- le dije provocándola

-¡Sabes de que mocosa te estoy hablando! Y para que lo sepas yo misma me encargué de la estúpida empleada y de su hija- dijo helándome la sangre, a pesar de que Sue fue mala con nosotras nunca deseé vengarme de ella y mucho menos que cayera en manos de Renné, y esa niña era la que menos tenía la culpa- Lo gracioso es que Sue es de la más pedidas en el bar- me dijo como si fuera un tema tan común- Y su pequeña hija Leah debe estar de maravillas con Shelley ¿Te acuerdas de ella?- me preguntó burlona

-Claro que me acuerdo de ella, está tan loca como tú ¿qué tal está su vista?- le dije devolviéndole la lanza que había acabado de enterrarme

-Mucho mejor ahora que sabe que tu hermana está muerta, un dulce desquite para ella- me dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción

-Como sea, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo Renné, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para hacer llamadas de cortesía- le dije con sarcasmo

-Claro que sí pequeña, recuerda verme hoy en televisión, acabo de perder a mi hija y mi marido está en el hospital, soy tan desafortunada- dijo chillando teatralmente haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos

-Lo siento buena mujer- le dije siguiendo su pantomima- Por cierto, Satanás me llamó ayer, quiere que le devuelvas su puto tridente- le dije riéndome para después colgar

-Estuvo buena la última frase- preguntó el chico del mostrador sonriéndome causando que yo lo mirara con una ceja arqueada

-¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- le pregunté haciéndolo sonrojar

-Lo siento- me dijo apenado y yo me reí

-No te preocupes, sólo dime cuanto te debo por la llamada y dame algunos de estos dulces- dije tomando varios paquetes de lo que parecían ser bolitas de chocolate

-Serían cinco dólares- respondió-Aunque podrían salirte gratis por un beso- me dijo coqueto haciéndome reír, me acerqué a él haciéndole creer que iba a besarlo cuando estaba entreabriendo sus labios para recibir los míos en una rápida movida puse los cinco dólares en su boca

-Mis besos valen más que cinco dólares guapo- le dije riéndome y dándole la espalda para salir de la tienda

\- ¡Y si te ofrezco diez!- gritó cuando ya estaba fuera de la tienda haciéndome reír aún más, pero dejé de reírme abruptamente recordando la conversación con Renné, ahora mi preocupación era el triple de la que tenía, sabía mi ubicación, así que debía de moverme rápido, subí al auto y arranqué rápidamente logrando despertar a Rose

-Lo siento Rose no quería despertarte- le dije disculpándome con mi cabeza dando mil vueltas sin saber qué decisión tomar

-No te preocupes Bella ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo pálida- dijo frunciendo su ceño preocupada

-Voy a ser sincera- le dije logrando que ella me mirara con atención- Eres una gran chica Rosalie y…- estaba hablando cuando ella me interrumpió

-¿Te diste cuenta de que soy una carga y es mejor que tomé mi camino?- me dijo algo brusca pero también dolida

-No Rosalie, no es eso- le dije mirándola con enojo- Deja de pensar que todos te van a abandonar Rose, prometí ayudarte y no voy a dejarte tirada, debes dejar de estar tan prevenida mujer- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó avergonzada y bajó su cabeza

-Lo siento, es que no es algo normal que una chica de 17 años salvé a otra un poco mayor y piense hacerse cargo de ella, no sin esperar nada a cambio- me dijo a modo de disculpa

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿La edad? Enserio Rose, eres un poco más rara que yo- le dije riéndome suavemente- Además siempre hay forma de devolverme el favor preciosa- le dije dándole un guiño y llevando una de mis manos a su rostro acariciando su mejilla y luego bajándola para apretar una de sus piernas mientras yo alzaba mis cejas insinuadoramente haciéndola soltar una carcajada que hizo remover a Maddie, con un manotazo quito mi mano aun riéndose suavemente

-El papel de Lesbiana pervertida no pega contigo Bella, además si me gustaran las mujeres no serías mi tipo- me dijo altivamente y yo hice un puchero

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Es porque no soy rubia y alta como tú?- le dije pareciendo triste – Puedo cambiar por ti amor- cuando dije esto Rose me sacó el dedo medio haciéndome soltar una risita

-Mejor cuéntame lo que pensabas decirme- me dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, pero no voy a olvidarme del tema rubia- le dije señalándola con mi dedo índice haciendo que rodara los ojos- Lo que quería decirte antes de que hicieras el drama es que eres una chica genial y no quisiera que resultaras involucrada en problemas por mi culpa- le dije poniéndome seria

-Ya me habías dicho eso y sinceramente así fueras una fugitiva de la ley, siento que estoy más protegida contigo que en cualquier otra parte, estoy dispuesta a acarrear las consecuencias que eso conlleva- me dijo con una sonrisa genuina

-¿Estás segura? No sabes en el lío que estoy metida en este momento- le dije algo sorprendida por su apoyo

-Estoy segura Bella, tal vez tu no lo veas de la misma forma que yo, pero me salvaste de ser abusada ¡Son poco los que hacen eso por alguien! Si Royce me hubiese llegado a hacer algo te aseguro de que en este momento mi vida sería un desastre más grande de lo que ya lo era, no logró violarme y sin embargo estoy malditamente perturbada, ahora admiro más a las mujeres que pasan por situaciones así y logran salir adelante, es tan diferente la perspectiva en este momento, siempre pensé que las personas que eran violadas y lograban superarlo eran muy fuertes y aborrecía a quienes eran capaz de hacerle eso a alguien, pero en este momento sé que superar algo así requiere más que sólo ser fuerte- me dijo Rosalie haciendo que un recuerdo me atravesara el pecho y una lagrima descendiera por mi mejilla-¿Dije algo malo Bella?- me preguntó preocupada al verme sacudí mi cabeza negativamente y pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Tu… tú fuiste…?- me preguntó entrecortadamente

-¿Violada? Podría decirte que sí, aunque nunca por penetración, en ese sentido "aún soy virgen" -dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos para volver a colocar las manos en el volante- Pero hay muchas formas de violar a una mujer sin necesidad de penetrarla, a los doce años fui obligada a masturbar a un amigo de mi padre y tuve que soportar que otros tipos tocaran mis pechos y rostro, mi cabello- le dije apretando fuertemente los ojos- Mi hermana fue la que se llevó las peores partes - le dije con voz atragantada- Ella tenía quince cuando la violaron, creo que en gran parte eso fue lo que provocó que empezara a comportarse de la forma menos adecuada

-Maddie… ella fue causa de…- me preguntó incómoda para terminar la frase

-No- le dije sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa- Maddie fue fruto del amor que sentía mi hermana por Justin, fue inesperada, pero se convirtió en el motivo de existir de Samantha, después te explicaré esa historia. Por ahora necesito contarte algo más- le dije y ella asintió- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté quienes son mis padres?

-Sí- contestó simplemente

-Bueno, a pesar de que ambos son exitosos en sus carreras, su ansia de riqueza y de poder transcienden límites inimaginables, Charlie está relacionado con la mafia y Renné tiene una casa de prostitución- le dije logrando que Rosalie soltara un jadeo de incredulidad-Eso es mencionar poco, después te iré contando más, sólo que por ahora te diré lo que necesitas saber. La situación está en que hace algún tiempo Charlie le fue infiel a Renné con una de las empleadas domésticas, su nombre es Sue; Renné no iba a dejar que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de tal manera y sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que esa mujer estaba esperando un hijo de mi padre. Cuando Charlie supo que iba a tener otro hijo se enojó con Sue, la trató de embaucadora y le aseguró que no iba a hacerse cargo de otro bastardo, así que nunca le brindó protección y esa fue la oportunidad de Renné para vengarse, dejó que Sue se quedara trabajando en casa hasta que su bebé nació y luego de esto Sue desapareció y nunca volví a saber de ella, lo único que escuché es que tuvo una niña y que la nombró Leah

-Bella eso es horrible- me dijo Rosalie anonadada

-Eso no es nada con lo que te voy a contar ahora. Hace un rato llamé a un amigo que Samantha tenía en Forks, se supone que él nos ayudaría y nos brindaría posada, pues al parecer todo se fue al carajo sin que Samie lo supiera, confió en él y lo que hizo fue darles a Renné y a Charlie nuestra ubicación, cuando lo llamé me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca pensó ayudarle a mi hermana, él y su hermano estaban amenazados así que no fue difícil la decisión sobre qué pellejo salvar, no lo culpo por eso, es comprensible su situación y tienen una familia de la cual cuidar, lo importante aquí es que Renné estaba con él y decidió hablar conmigo, en resumidas cuentas sabe que estamos en Richmond y obviamente me amenazó con que iba a venir por mí- le dije con mi vista concentrada en la carretera

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquila? Tenemos que escondernos- me dijo firmemente

-No vendrá hasta aquí por mí, me dijo que viera la televisión hoy porque saldría allí; ya que acaba de perder a su hija y su marido está en situación grave en un hospital a causa de un incendio- le dije y ella me vio como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza- Es su forma de decirme que me prepare, no me dará caza hoy pero si pronto- lancé un suspiro- Por eso mismo necesito que me ayudes en algo, siéntete libre de decir que no, no te obligaré a nada Rose- le dije algo nerviosa

-Creo que primero necesitas decirme de que se trata- en su rostro se plantó una leve sonrisa

-Cuando hablé con Renné me dio sin darse cuenta algo de información interesante, puso a Sue a trabajar como una de sus prostitutas y su hija Leah se encuentra recluida en un orfanato- le dije esperando que Rose dijera algo, pero simplemente apretó sus ojos fuertemente- El orfanato donde está recluida Leah no es cualquier orfanato Rose, allá mantienen prisioneros a los niños hasta que cumplen determinada edad y luego son prostituidos- Rose soltó un jadeo consternado-La mayoría de esos niños son vendidos por sus propios padres, otros son secuestrados y como Leah otros son piezas de venganzas, Sue nunca fue buena con Samantha y conmigo, pero jamás desearía un castigo así para nadie y Leah es mi hermana, no puedo dejarla allí Rose, nunca me lo perdonaría

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- me preguntó de repente tomándome desprevenida- No piensas que después de esa historia te diga que no te voy a ayudar ¿verdad? Sólo dime tu plan y te ayudaré en lo que sea

-Rose es arriesgado y…- fui interrumpida por ella

-Jamás he estado segura en mi vida Bella y por lo menos si muero por eso sabré que fue por algo justo, no porque mi vida me deprimió tanto para suicidarme, estoy adentro- me dijo firmemente

-El Orfanato Child O'Connor está en Washington, conduciendo llegaremos en unas tres horas, necesito tener acceso a un computador y conseguir herramientas especiales- le dije

-Tengo una computadora así que ese ítem ya está solucionado y ¿a qué te refieres con herramientas especiales?- me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Necesitamos cambiar de auto, tal vez conseguir tres o cuatro armas y un equipo especial para entrar en el orfanato

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde mierda vamos a conseguir eso? – me preguntó tratando de no alzar la voz para no despertar a Maddie

-Tengo el sitio indicado, pero necesito cambiar el auto, debe ser uno más grande como una camioneta o algo así- le dije soltando un bufido- Eso no sé cómo conseguirlo

-Conduce unas cuantas millas más, iremos donde el viejo Arthur, ese hombre tiene toda clase de auto que te puedas imaginar- Conduje por otra media hora siguiendo las indicaciones de Rose, estaba por decirle que nos habíamos perdido ya que hizo que entrara una carretera solitaria, pero me guardé mis palabras al ver un montón de autos parqueados a unos cuantos metros, llegamos hasta allí y dos hombres que estaban sentados jugando Póker y tomando cerveza levantaron su vista viendo nuestro auto inquisitoriamente. Uno de ellos era un viejo alto y su piel color canela parecía algo maltratada por el sol y los años, de ojos azules y cabello gris, estaba vestido como vaquero, el otro hombre era un poco más joven que el anterior, alto también, pero musculoso de ojos oscuros y cabello negro aunque ya estaba tornándose algo canoso. Decidimos despertar a Maddie para bajarnos del auto, cuando lo hicimos los hombres de inmediato le sonrieron a Rose

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí Ruedas! ¡La pequeña y dulce Honey Hale!- gritó el hombre con vestimenta de vaquero

-Te ves bien Arthur- saludó Rose con una sonrisa amistosa al hombre vaquero

-Siempre robándote la atención de las chicas viejo, deja algo para mí- dijo el otro hombre dándole una guiño a Rose

-Siempre he sido más guapo que tú- dijo Arthur acomodándose con gracia el sombrero que tenía puesto-Me encanta que vengas a visitarme Honey Hale, pero me temo que hoy no vienes a que disfrutemos de tu grata compañía ¿verdad?

-Estás en lo correcto Arthur, hoy no vengo a jugar cartas con ustedes. Necesitamos un auto- dijo Rosalie y por primera vez la vista de ambos hombres se enfocó en Maddie y en mí

-Vaya preciosuras tenemos aquí- silbó Arthur haciéndonos sonrojar a ambas- Un placer conocerlas bellas damas- se acercó a nosotras tendiéndome la mano

-Un gusto, Soy Bella- le dije dándole mi mano, me sonrió y luego hizo el mismo movimiento con Maddie

-Un gusto, Soy Maddison, pero puede decirme Maddie- dijo mi sobrina aun algo adormecida dándole su pequeña manito

-Mi nombre es Arthur y este de aquí es mi amigo Ruedas- dijo señalando al hombre musculoso

-¿Ruedas? ¿Eso es un nombre de verdad?- preguntó Maddie frunciendo su ceño confundida

-Ese es mi apodo pequeña- contestó Ruedas con una sonrisa

-¡Oh que genial! Tía yo también quiero tener un apodo asombroso como el del señor Ruedas- me dijo Maddie empezando a saltar a mi lado haciéndonos sonreír a los demás

-Después pensamos en uno cariño- coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para que dejara de saltar y no fuera a caerse

-¡Estaaaaaaa Bieeeen! – dijo alargando las palabras contenta

-Eres un pequeño encanto- dijo Ruedas- ¿Sabes jugar al póker?- le preguntó a Maddie

-Uhuh no ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Maddie curiosa

-¡El mejor juego de todos! ¿Quieres que te enseñe?- preguntó Ruedas entusiasmado

-¿Puedo tía Bella?- me preguntó Maddie entusiasmada

-Claro cariño- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella aplaudió contenta, de inmediato se acercó a Ruedas y él tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a una pequeña mesa que estaba instalada afuera de lo que parecía ser un almacén de repuestos y que era protegida del sol al estar debajo de un pequeño techo que hacía parte de aquel lugar, la sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a mostrarle las cartas

-Le encantan los niños- dijo Arthur logrando que dejara de prestar mi atención en Maddie y lo mirara a él

-Parece ser un buen tipo- le dije sonriendo

-Lo es ¿verdad Honey Hale?- le preguntó a Rose y ella asintió- ¿Quién te golpeó está vez?- preguntó haciendo bajar la cabeza a Rose

-Mi madre, ya sabes, le dio uno de sus ataques de ira y me golpeó porque se me olvidó que debía comprar las cervezas de Royce- dijo Rosalie tocándose el golpe en su cara

-¡Esa miserable mujer!- dijo Arthur enojado apretando sus dos puños

-Decidí irme de casa- dijo Rose haciendo que Arthur la mirara asombrado- Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca- se encogió de hombros – Ya sabes que sólo estaba allí porque quería cumplir la promesa de papá y sacar adelante el hotel que siempre soñó, pero creo que tendré que romper esa promesa- hundió sus hombros tristemente y Arthur de inmediato fue a abrazarla

-Sé la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre, pero te aseguro que Rick jamás te pondría en peligro por mantenerla, siempre fuiste su mayor orgullo Honey Hale- habló Arthur haciendo sollozar a Rose- ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?- le preguntó después de unos minutos en los que Rose logró calmarse

-Aún no lo sé, mi amiga Bella y yo necesitamos un auto por ahora- le dijo sonriendo secándose las lágrimas- Y tú eres el rey para ello, así que necesito un muy buen auto

-Cuenten con ello linduras, vamos a dar una vuelta- Nos tomó a ambas por los hombros dirigiéndonos hacia un montón de autos que estaban estacionados cuidadosamente, parecía todo un concesionario- Muchas personas vienen aquí y me venden sus autos averiados, yo los reparo hasta que quedan como nuevos y luego los vendo a un precio favorable- me dijo Arthur mientras nos mostraba algunos autos, pero no había alguno que lograra adaptarse a lo que necesitábamos así que nos tomó algo de tiempo conseguirlo, y me estaba empezando a preocupar porque si iba a hacer algún movimiento tendría que hacerlo rápido, después de buscar por un largo tiempo Rose gritó alegremente

-Mira ese de allá Bella- señalo apuntando hacia mi izquierda cuando vi a lo que se refería y de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mis labios

-Ese es perfecto- dije feliz por haberlo hallado

-Ese es un Nissan Urvan nv350- Arthur describió la furgoneta mientras nos acercábamos a ella, era perfecta, tenía ventanas laterales y cuatro puertas, dos de ellas corredizas. Arthur la abrió y me quedé sin habla, en la parte delantera los asientos del piloto y copiloto resaltaban cubiertos de un cuero color crema claro, en la parte trasera se encontraban otros dos asientos reclinables del mismo color y lo que más me gustó es que también había un sofá redondo de color naranja bastante grande que fácilmente nos permitiría tomar siestas

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- le pregunté emocionada por encontrar este maravilloso auto, aunque algo preocupada por su posible gran costo

-Pueden llevárselo sin pagar- Rose y yo empezamos a negar de inmediato

-No, te lo pagaremos Arthur- dijo Rose decidida y yo asentí apoyándola

-Es un regalo Rose, no te lo voy a cobrar- dijo Arthur, pero ni Rose ni yo estábamos dispuestas a aceptar así que le discutimos hasta que él lanzó un suspiro derrotado- Hagamos algo, un intercambio, vi el Smart Fortwo en el que llegaron, si no tienen pensado llevárselo se los cambio por el Nissan– no había pensado que hacer con el auto sabía que no podía llevármelo, pero tampoco lo quería perder, le pertenecía a Samie y a ella le encantaba. Una parte de mí se aferraba a este auto, es tonto apegarse a algo material, pero jamás he pensado que soy la persona más coherente tampoco, aunque rápidamente deseché esa idea

-Es un trato- le dije extendiendo mi mano para aceptar, él la tomó con una sonrisa

-Voy a buscar las llaves de su nueva adquisición - dijo girándose en dirección al almacén de repuestos.

-¿Estás segura de querer cambiar el auto Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie

-Sí, no te voy a negar que estaba algo indecisa, pero es por nuestra comodidad, además después hubiera tenido que venderlo y estoy segura de que Arthur de todas formas está perdiendo, no hay manera de que ese sea un intercambio justo- le dije soltando un suspiro

-Créeme que a Arthur no le importa perder en algunas ocasiones, es un gran hombre- me dijo Rose –Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre junto con Ruedas y Mathew, después de que papá murió ellos estuvieron cuidando de mí, pero mi madre se encargó de alejarlos cuando se casó con Royce, ya de por si nunca fui deseada por ella, con un nuevo marido todo se descompuso más en mi vida, siempre lo ha puesto a él por encima de mí, cuando tenía trece años fue la primera vez que Royce se atrevió a golpearme, le dije a mi mamá lo que había ocurrido y lo que hizo fue pegarme y gritarme que yo sólo quería arruinar su vida y separarla del único hombre que era capaz de aceptar a una mujer y a una hija que no es de él. Mathew intentó ayudarme y fue conmigo a poner el denuncio a la policía, pero Roce convenció a mamá de que Matt se estaba aprovechando y que abusaba de mí, fue una de las peores humillaciones que he pasado en mi vida, nunca más dejé que alguno de ellos se involucrara de nuevo en alguno de mis problemas, son hombres grandiosos y no podría permitir que su reputación se fuera al fango por alguien como mi madre y su asqueroso esposo- lanzó un gemido lastimero- Sentí tanta vergüenza aquella ocasión

-Lo siento mucho Rose- la abracé - Haremos nuestro mejor intento para que las cosas mejoren, tal vez no sea pronto, pero no todo puede ser malo para siempre- le dije causando que me apretara más fuerte contra ella

-Eso espero Bella, porque al parecer los momentos buenos tampoco son eternos- susurró

-Entonces tendremos que aprender a enfrentar todo lo que se presente en la vida sin doblegarnos y salir victoriosas de ello- le dije separándome de ella y sonriendo

-Aquí están sus llaves señoritas – dijo Arthur llegando a nuestro lado entregándole las llaves a Rose- Prométeme que te cuidarás Honey Hale – le palmeó la cabeza

-Lo prometo Arthur, tengo el presentimiento de que ahora las cosas serán mucho mejores- dijo Rosalie abrazándolo

-Me alegra que tomes otro rumbo Rose, tu mereces una vida mucho mejor- le sonrió- Y usted linda señorita por favor cuídela- me dijo tomando mi mano dándole un apretón

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos- le dije sinceramente esperando con todo mi corazón poder mantener a Rose al margen del peligro que significaba mi vida ahora.

Arthur nos ayudó a sacar las maletas del Smart Fortwo y las acomodamos la furgoneta tengo que admitir que es más de lo que esperaba conseguir, era bastante amplia e incluso tenía espacio para colocar un sillón y una cama pequeña, perfecta para nuestro viaje. Cuando terminamos con todas las maletas, di un suspiro y miré mi auto por última vez

-Aquí tienes Arthur- le dije extendiéndole las llaves y él las tomó algo dubitativo, pero yo le di una sonrisa para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien

-¡Maddie! Es hora de irnos cariño- la llamé distrayéndola de la explicación que le estaba dando Ruedas, mi sobrina de inmediato se levantó de su asiento con un hermoso puchero

-Tía Bella, Ruedas aún no me ha enseñado todos los trucos con las cartas- me dijo sacando más su labio inferior

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero es momento de que nos vayamos- le contesté y ella se cruzó de brazos, señal de que se estaba empezando a enfadar

-¡Pero no quiero irme! ¡El señor Ruedas es mi primer amigo! – dijo frunciendo su ceño, sus palabras me causaron un terrible dolor, Maddie no podía vivir como una niña normal mientras siguiéramos huyendo.

-Hey muñeca siempre seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ya es momento de partir – intervino Ruedas agachándose a la altura de Maddie para hablar con ella- Eres una niña muy dulce, y no me gusta cuando estás enfadada te ves mucho más linda cuando estás sonriendo, voy a darte mi baraja para que me recuerdes ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo entregándole una pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos y Maddie asintió sonriendo

-Voy a cuidarla muuuchooo y cuando nos volvamos a ver jugaremos una partida- prometió mi sobrina y Ruedas asintió feliz, tomó a Maddie y la ayudó subirse a la camioneta y la acomodó en uno de los asientos reclinables, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo que la hizo asentir sonriendo. Me despedí de Arthur y le agradecí por su amabilidad, después de despedí de Ruedas

-Es una gran responsabilidad la que tienes en tus manos, lamento mucho tú perdida… - me dijo Ruedas apretando una de mis manos haciendo que yo tragara pesadamente por sus palabras - Rosalie podrá resultarte difícil y testaruda en más de una ocasión, pero tiene el corazón más dulce y leal que he conocido, es fuerte y decidida como también débil y temerosa ante algunas situaciones. – dijo mirando hacia la aludida que se encontraba abrazando a Arthur- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, quizás no sea adecuado decirlo, pero me alegro que hayas tenido que venir a ella. Maddie me contó muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la admiración que siente por ti, admiración que ahora yo comparto también, por favor quiere a Rose como a una hermana- me dio un abrazo dejándome algo aturdida - La vida tiene formas extrañas de actuar- esa última frase quedó sonando en mi cabeza, pero la sacudí levemente y le di una sonrisa. Rose vino hacia nosotros y abrazó a Ruedas

-Prometo que los llamaré – dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos- Cuida de Arthur, no lo dejes comer demasiadas frituras, aunque diga que su médico es como una patada en el trasero haz que siga sus instrucciones- Ruedas asintió sonriendo- Gracias por todo, mi padre no pudo tener mejores amigos

-Haré que el viejo se tomé sus medicamentos pequeña Honey- dijo Ruedas y Arthur rodó los ojos- Sé feliz Rose y cuida de ellas, parecen ser chicas geniales- me dirigió un guiño

-Lo haré Ruedas- contestó Rose y después de ello nos subimos a la camioneta. Me senté en el asiento del conductor y Rosalie en el de copiloto. Maddie se puso de rodillas mirando por la venta y agitando sus manos despidiéndose de ambos hombres que también sacudieron sus manos en respuesta y después encendí el auto alejándome de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el próximo paso a seguir?- preguntó Rose

-Conseguir las herramientas especiales- empecé a trazar un plan en mi mente- Necesitaré tu computadora para hackear el sistema operativo del orfanato

-De acuerdo- resopló Rose – ¿Qué clase de herramientas especiales tendremos que buscar?

-Tres o cuatro armas- empecé a decir causando que ella me mirara asustada

-¿Lo decías enserio? Bella eso es peligroso ¿sabes por lo menos disparar un arma? ¿Es siquiera algo legal?- sus balbuceos me causaron gracia

-Rose, por supuesto que lo digo enserio, sí; es peligroso, Sí, sé disparar y No, no es legal que poseamos armas- le contesté tranquila – No serán armas de fuego mortales, serán armas no letales con balas de goma, y las tendremos sólo por prevención, quiero sacar a Leah de allí, no que nos lleven a prisión por asesinar a alguien- miré hacia atrás para percatarme que Maddie no nos estuviera escuchando, sentí alivio al ver que estaba concentrada detallando cada lugar que pasábamos a través de la ventana

-Entonces creo que… está bien - soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y yo me reí

-No soy una asesina sanguinaria, cómo alguien que creció en medio de la barahúnda que genera la violencia créeme que quiero mantenerme lo más alejada posible de ella- le sonreí de manera sincera- Sólo utilizo la coacción en casos extremos, cómo hoy por ejemplo- recordé al padrastro de Rosalie tratando de violarla y de nuevo la sensación de nauseas me invadió- Nunca seré partidaria de la agresión, pero al parecer en algunas ocasiones es lo único que parece funcionar con determinada clase de personas- le dije sintiéndome mal por decir aquello, sin embargo era verdad

-No te consideré como violenta, precisamente por ello es que estoy preocupada, pareces tan… indefensa- yo arqueé una ceja divertida y ella río suavemente- No me lo tomes a mal Bella, es sólo que a simple vista eres tan delicada e inocente con tu cabello castaño, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos grandes y cálidos que no podría considerarte tomando un arma y disparándola- se encogió de hombros haciéndome soltar una carcajada por sus palabras

-¿Segura que no sería de tu tipo Rose? – le pregunté moviendo mis cejas pícaramente causando un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Tonta- sonrío negando con la cabeza – Creo que eres tú la que siente fascinación por mí ¿te gustan las chicas? No tengo nada en contra de las distintas preferencias sexuales, pero nunca seré tuya Isabella, soy demasiado sexy para ti- contestó pasando sus manos exageradamente por sus curvas dándome un guiño, solté una gran risa y le enseñé mi dedo medio

-Lastimas mis sentimientos- le dije teatralmente, me agradaba mucho esta chica, nos conocimos hace pocas horas, pero sentía como si fuéramos grandes amigas

-Dramática, deja tus boberías y sigue enlistando las cosas que necesitaremos

-Eres tan tosca- rodó los ojos de nuevo cuando le dije esto- Debemos de conseguir pelucas, una par auriculares y un micrófono, bombas de humo, vestuario, lentes de contacto, chalecos antibalas y un Bloqueador de Señal GPS- Rose soltó un gemido al escucharme

-¡Bella son demasiadas cosas!

-Todo lo contrario Rosalie, es muy poco para lo que vamos a enfrentarnos, quiero crear distracciones hasta llegar a Leah y sacarla de allí, espero que contemos con suerte

\- Yo también lo espero

-Ya sabes que no es necesario que te involucres, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara- suspiré pesadamente

-Bella estoy en esto contigo, quiero hacerlo y no me harás cambiar de opinión- su firmeza y seguridad me dejaron impresionada

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo- sonreí agradecida

-No debes agradecerme o por lo menos no hasta que saquemos a tu hermanita de allí. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?- preguntó pensativa

-Debe tener siete años- recordé aquél día en que mis oídos se llenaron de gritos de dolor

_**Flash Back**_

_-Sue entró en labor de parto señora Renné- entró una de las empleadas de la casa algo agitada en el salón donde me encontraba recibiendo clases de francés con la señorita Favre, mi madre que tenía su vista puesta en una revista de modas frunció el ceño y luego sonrió_

_-Señorita Favre, creo que Isabella ha terminado con su lección por hoy- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa cortés, mi maestra de inmediato asintió y se despidió de mí_

_-Eres una excelente alumna, no olvides practicar la última parte de tu libro- la forma como decía las palabras sonaba gracioso con su acento francés, asentí en respuesta y ella de inmediato salió, si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo también saldría despavorida de aquí_

_-¿Llamo al médico señora Renné?- preguntó la empleada_

_-No, dile a Brenda que la ayude a traer a su bastarda al mundo- el tono de mi madre era cortante_

_-Pero señora Renné, su parto podría tener complicaciones y…- la empleada fue callada de un grito_

_-¡No me interesa si se muere dando a luz! ¡No es mi maldito problema! Fue ella la que decidió abrirle sus piernas al inepto de mi marido, que aguante las consecuencias- Renné se veía realmente amenazante, la empleada de inmediato corrió fuera del salón- Ve a tu cuarto mocosa- se dirigió a mí así que decidí obedecerla antes de que se pusiera más histérica, estaba subiendo por las escaleras a mi habitación cuando me quedé tiesa al escuchar un grito desgarrador_

_-¡Ahhh!_

_-¡Tienes que ser fuerte Sue! – Escuché que alguien hablaba en medio de los gritos lastimeros- Brenda va a ayudarte_

_-¡Necesito un hospital! ¡Mi bebé no puede nacer aquí!- reconocí la voz de Sue _

_-No podemos llevarte al hospital, lo siento mucho- contestó otra voz apenada. Terminé de subir las escaleras y mi vista se quedó quieta observando a la adolorida mujer que se encontraba acostada en medio del pasillo rodeada por dos empleadas, una de ellas estaba agachada a su lado sosteniendo su mano y la otra estaba de pie algo nerviosa_

_-¿Por qué no la llevan a un cuarto?- pregunté compungida _

_-Porque Sue va a traer a su bastardo como lo que es, una perra- salté al escuchar un tono ácido detrás de mí, las empleadas abrieron sus ojos temerosas-¡Isabella te dije que entraras a tu cuarto!- chillé de dolor cuando mi cabello fue jalado bruscamente, trate de zafarme de las manos de mi madre, pero no dejó su agarre hasta que me empujó fuertemente dentro de mi habitación haciendo que me cayera al piso y cerró la puerta causando un ruido estruendoso, de inmediato me arrastré y me senté junto a la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban en el pasillo_

_-Por favor, le suplico, por lo menos deje que un médico me atienda, le pagaré cada centavo con mi sueldo, por favor- Sue lloraba con su voz estrangulada_

_-No, no voy a concederte nada de eso, debí matarte en el momento en que te encontré en mi cama montando a mi marido ¿Creías que podías reemplazarme estúpida? ¿Pensabas que al acostarte con Charlie te convertirías en la dueña y señora de mis cosas? Tú naciste para ser una sirvienta, nunca pasarás de ser sólo una puta- la risa de mi madre sonó perversa. _

_Después de esto llegó una señora que se presentó como Brenda y le ayudó Sue con su parto, escuché los gritos de la embarazada por cinco horas seguidas, luego el llanto de un bebé resonó fuertemente_

_-Es una niña- dijo la partera Brenda_

_-Dámela, quiero verla- la voz suave de Sue se escuchaba tranquila- Eres hermosa pequeña_

_-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- preguntó la voz de una de las empleadas_

_-Leah, su nombre es Leah- contestó Sue _

_-Oh mira, es una niña- la voz de Renné calló todas las voces que estaban hablando, mi corazón martilleó fuertemente, mi madre no era una mujer buena y tenía miedo que le hiciera algo a la bebé, cerré mis ojos fuertemente rogando porque se fuera y dejara a Sue en paz- Denme a la niña- el aire se escapó de mis pulmones cuando pidió esto _

_-¡Démela! ¡Es mía!- gritó Sue desesperadamente- ¡Devuélvame a mi bebé! _

_-Firmaste tu sentencia y la de ella en el momento es que decidiste meterte en mi camino- dijo la voz furiosa de Renné – Recoge todas tus cosas, no te quiero más en mi casa. -El grito de Sue hizo que las lágrimas salieran de mi rostro, lloré toda la noche pensando en lo que mi madre podría hacerle a la pequeña recién nacida, lloré por Sue y lloré por las personas tan crueles que me tocaron como padres_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Renné ni siquiera dejó que un médico atendiera a Sue, llamó a una mujer para que le ayudara y luego de dar a luz arrebató a Leah de sus brazos- contuve mis lágrimas ante el recuerdo-Sue era una mujer altanera, ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, fue la amante de Charlie pensando en que él se divorciaría y se casaría con ella, más de una vez nos golpeó a Samantha y a mí sonriendo socarronamente al decirnos que cuando fuera la señora Dwyer nos enviaría lejos a un internado en Suiza, si supiera que secretamente mi hermana y yo rogábamos porque eso pasara- reí bajamente –Sin embargo nunca olvidaré su llanto de dolor cuando le quitaron a su hija, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo no era tan mala… o al menos no tan cruel como ellos

-¿Entonces Leah ha estado en ese orfanato desde que nació?- preguntó Rose consternada, le di una mirada melancólica

-Es lo más probable

-¿Cuál se supone que es la edad adecuada que considera Renné para prostituir a los niños del orfanato?- Rose cerró sus puños con ira

-Eso… depende de la situación- apreté mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza- Si es para trabajar en su casa de prostitución al cumplir los dieciséis, si es para venderlos supongo que cualquier edad es la adecuada- Rose soltó un jadeo al oírme – Al parecer los compradores disfrutan más con niñas entre los diez y trece años- una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla al recordar las miradas lascivas que recibimos mi hermana y yo cuando teníamos que atender a los amigos y socios de Charlie y Renné, sentí un apretón en mi brazo y dirigí mi mirada a Rosalie que me daba apoyo silenciosamente

-La sacaremos de allí- aseguró con fiereza y yo asentí aferrándome a la esperanza de que todo saldría bien- ¿Ya tienes ideado tu plan?

-Algo así, necesito entrar al orfanato encubierta, eliminar los registros de Leah de la oficina de Shelley y luego de esto tendré que ubicar el bloque en el que está encerrada- mi mente estaba trabajando rápidamente para trazar un plan con pocas probabilidades de fallas

-¿Quién es Shelley?- su pregunta me hizo remover intranquila al acordarme de aquella mujer

-Un monstruo, es la encargada del orfanato y la mano derecha de Renné, son amigas desde hace años y están igual de desquiciadas- gruñí apretando mis puños contra el volante

-¿Es muy peligrosa?- la voz de Rose sonó algo temerosa

-Demasiado, es sádica y mezquina, se encargó de instalar cuartos de tortura en el orfanato para "Enderezar" a los niños- solté la última frase amargamente- Incluso tiene un armario rodeado de clavos para encerrarlos allí por no cumplir cada una de sus ordenes

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- su voz consternada sonó ahogada de la impresión- ¿Cómo es posible que la policía no se haya dado cuenta de eso?

-Rose, tienen el suficiente dinero e influencias para no levantar sospechas, a simple vista parece ser sólo un lugar de acogida para niños desafortunados; además ¿quién sospecharía de Renné Dwyer? Ante la sociedad ella y Charlie son las personas perfectas, amables y con un gran corazón al ayudar a los necesitados ¡Mentira! Son una completa basura humana, ni siquiera tuvieron remordimiento al tratar de prostituir a sus propias hijas, de torturarnos hasta quedar inconscientes, de recordarnos una y otra vez que no deseaban traernos al mundo y… de asesinar a Samie- las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente por la ira que me estaba embargando ¡Mi hermana estaba muerta por su culpa! ¡Me quitaron a Samie! Nunca la volvería a ver, le quitaron la oportunidad a Maddie de crecer con una vida normal, ellos siempre vuelven a destruir nuestra la paz. Me sequé mis mejillas con fuerza y traté de despejar mi mente para no tener un accidente, sólo eso faltaría para completar mi fiasco de vida

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas a tener una reacción a lo que está sucediéndote- murmuró Rose serenamente- No debes contenerlo todo Bella, a pesar de que estés sola y tengas una gran responsabilidad también eres humana y tienes derecho a llorar la pérdida de tu hermana, a sacar cada dolor que te está desgarrando- me apretó cariñosamente mi hombro derecho- Detén el auto, yo voy a conducir- su voz me aseguró que no había lugar a replicas así que asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Rose se subió al asiento del conductor mientras yo me acomodé en la parte trasera del auto junto a Maddie quien de inmediato corrió a sentarse en mis piernas acurrucándose contra mí

-¿Por qué dejaste de conducir tía Bells?- preguntó con sus enormes ojos verdes curiosos

-Estoy algo cansado cielo- tomé una de sus pequeñas manos y las besé haciéndola reír, una sonrisa de inmediato se instaló en mi rostro

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A Washington- contesté acariciando su cabello

-¿Vamos a vivir ahí?- su ceño se frunció

-No, sólo vamos a ir a recoger a alguien y después nos marchamos- le contesté haciendo que se sentara erguida en mis piernas viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-Nunca nos quedamos mucho en un lugar- murmuró bajando su mirada y mi estómago se retorció por la tristeza de mi sobrina

-Te prometo que pronto tendremos un hogar pequeña, vamos a vivir en una linda casa y no nos mudaremos tan seguido

-Me gustaba nuestra anterior casa, mami era feliz ahí también- sus manos se posaron en cada una de mis mejillas- La extraño mucho, ayer tuve una pesadilla- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mi mami me decía que no me quería y por eso me dejaba

-Claro que no princesa, Samantha te ama, ella nunca te hubiera abandonado, es sólo que hay situaciones en las que las personas no pueden hacer lo que desean, ella dio su vida para salvarnos porque no quería que nada malo nos pasara- traté de explicarle conteniendo mi llanto

-Yo quiero que ella esté con nosotras, pero cuando le dije a Ruedas que mi mami estaba en el cielo, él me contestó que ella siempre estará en mi corazón y que yo nunca debo olvidarla- me dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello- No quiero olvidar a mamá

-No lo harás, nunca vamos a olvidar a Samie- le contesté inhalando su dulce aroma

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo corazón-empecé a mecerme con mis brazos a su alrededor, en poco tiempo sus parpados se cerraron y su pequeño cuerpo se tranquilizó, lentamente me levanté del asiento y caminé un poco para acomodar a Maddie en el gran sofá naranja, tuve que agacharme para evitar golpearme la cabeza. Una vez que pude acostarla me dirigí a Rosalie

-Rose ¿podrías prestarme tu computadora?- si iba a rescatar a Leah tendría que empezar desde ya

-Por supuesto, está en la maleta azul a tu izquierda- de inmediato me incliné y abrí la maleta para sacar el aparato, luego tomé un pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba conmigo, me senté en el lugar que estaba antes con Maddie y encendí la computadora. Busqué en mi bolso un CD; inserté dispositivo y segundos después di un grito de alegría; frente a mis ojos tenía cada registro de todos los niños que habían pisado aquel terrible sitio, mi corazón dio un vuelco al considerar esta situación, iba a rescatar a mi hermanita ¿pero qué pasaría con el resto de niños encerrados? No podía rescatarlos a todos, es más, corría con suerte si lograba sacar a Leah de allí, sacudí mi cabeza y decidí concentrarme en mi objetivo, sonreí al recordar cómo Samie hackeó cada base de datos y las insertó en distintos dispositivos hace tres años, era bastante inteligente…

Mis ojos recorrieron cada dato que brindaba la información, pero no había ningún nombre o registro que me llevara a Leah, de pronto la fecha de su nacimiento rondó por mi mente, aquel día recuerdo que estábamos en julio, julio 15 para ser más exacta, tecleé la fecha y dos registros aparecieron frente a mí, uno era de un niño llamado Seth, al parecer tenía tres años de edad en el momento en que Samie consiguió la información y el otro era de una niña, pero no aparecía con el nombre de Leah, sino como Eveline Blair y tenía dos años; solté un suspiro frustrado y llevé mis dedos a mis sienes para mitigar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a formarse, Renné es estúpida la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso también la lleva a ser terriblemente irritante cuando se lo propone.

Piensa Isabella… tiene que haber algo ahí, ellas no son astutas, son un cuerpo inflado de Botox y silicona, su cerebro fue reemplazado por un globo de aire al momento de su nacimiento, precisamente por eso la madre de Renné se encargó de darle una brillante carrera de modelaje, porque sabía que su hija jamás podría ser la prestigiosa abogada graduada de Yale- ni de ninguna otra carrera y universidad de hecho- que tanto deseaba… ¡Un momento! Dejé de pensar idioteces y golpeé mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano

-¡Eres tan estúpidamente predecible Renné!- salió un gruñido de mi boca haciendo que Rose girara su cabeza en mi dirección y arqueara una ceja

-¿Alguna pista?- preguntó con su rostro pasivo

-No la registraron como Leah, la registraron como Eveline Blair-escupí con recelo

-¿Eveline Blair? Bueno no tan malo, viniendo de esas personas es paradójico que no la hubieran puesto un nombre ridículo solo para vengarse- rodó los ojos

-Oh créeme que es realmente malo, Eveline Blair era el nombre de soltera de la madre de Renné, quién curiosamente fue encontrada muerta en su casa en un "intento de robo"- hice comillas con mis dedos soltando un bufido

-¿No fue así?- Rose frunció su ceño

-¿Quién es tan imbécil para entrar a una casa llena de lujos, asesinar a alguien y sólo llevarse un maldito collar de fantasía?- esta vez fui yo la que arqueó una ceja en su dirección- Nunca he creído esa historia y apostaría lo poco que tengo en que Renné está involucrada en el asunto, ambas se odiaban a morir… literalmente- sonreí sarcásticamente- El que le haya puesto ese nombre a la hija de Sue no presagia nada bueno

-Bueno eso está realmente jodido- bufó Rosalie y yo asentí de acuerdo

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para rescatarla- froté mi cara con mis manos en señal de desesperación

-No lo es Bella, debes tranquilizarte y ser positiva al respecto

-¿Positiva? Mi hermanita de siete años puede estar siendo prostituida o pudo hacer sido vendida a un pedófilo y se supone que debo ser positiva al respecto- mi tono sonó mordaz

-No Bella, debes ser positiva respecto a que ella está bien y vamos a rescatarla pronto- concilió Rose haciéndome sentir mal por contestarle mal

-Lo siento Rose, llevamos unas pocas horas de conocernos y ya te estoy atacando con mi mierda- le di una mirada de disculpa sacándole una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, yo estaría peor en tu lugar, pero todo va a salir bien- me animó y yo solté un suspiro y asentí, esperaba que todo saliera bien… necesitaba tener a Leah conmigo.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

***Patria Potestad: En mi país se llama patria potestad a el poder que los padres le conceden a una persona sobre sus hijos. Es una facultad que el tutor debe ejercer en favor y protección del menor.**

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, como dije al principio la historia por ahora está algo rara, pero por favor denle una oportunidad.

Recibo todas las críticas para lo construcción de la historia,espero sus Reviews.

Muchas gracias a los que leen está historia y han dejado sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo

Besos y Abrazos.


End file.
